Quitame
by Mikashimota Z
Summary: Jamas penso que la monotonia y el desengaño la arrinconara y le diera la libertad de hacer lo que nunca penso hacer. ¿que mas podía pedir? la situación dio pie a lo inesperado forzando ah ambos pelinegros a consolarse mutuamente. Sasuhina-lemon
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Me llamo Mika y eh venido el día de hoy a traerles un One-Shot… O.o que parece ser últimamente en lo que soy medio Buena XD**

 **Quiero dedicarle a las/Los amantes del SasuHina este capítulo, además de Comunicarles que ahora somos más y nunca dejará de ser así, todos somos una ENORME FAMILIA ñ.ñ**

 **Bueno, pues sin más… comencemos.**

 _Los personajes de_ **Naruto** _son propiedad de_ **Masashi Kishimoto,** _solo los tomo prestados por mera diversión._

 **Facebook:** _FanFiction Mikashimota Z_

 **Wattpad:** _MikashimotaZ_

 **MoonWalker/Otaku/Jacksonera- You Are Not Alone**

 **PD:** _Perdón si tengo algún error de ortografía._

 **PD2:** _Espero no les moleste mucho mi escrito._

 **Advertencia: contenido sexual y maltrato (Leve)**

 **Universo Alterno**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para tirar la toalla, el cansancio y el agotamiento solo eran pequeños _Indicios_ de lo que la simpleza traía consigo.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué tenía esa absurda idea? ¡Nada es como los cuentos de hadas! El estúpido que inventó eso no sabía lo que decía, no sabía que era en verdad sufrir por un amor ¡No tenía idea! Jamás la tendría, lo más seguro es que era un idiota Enmarihuanado que se la pasaba soñando.

Ideas como esa, precisamente esas estúpidas ideas habían formado una capa errónea frente a sus ojos, cegándola, amarrándola y reteniéndola en un sinfín de sueños e ilusiones. ¡Jah! Tonta, ¿como pudo creer que con el correr del tiempo todo iba a mejorar? No actuó cuando y como debía hacerlo, dejo pasar las cosas creyendo que se arreglarían solas, creyó que ya después de tanto luchar todo acabaría.

¡ _Mentira_!

Eso jamás paso, la vida perfecta que supuestamente había conseguido, abandonando los sueños de quizás poder arreglar a su familia y cambiar esas reglas absurdas que se empeñaban en imponer.

 _¡Estúpida!_

Mil veces estúpida por mantenerme quieta y dejar que todo escapara de sus manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso y nunca dijo nada? Bastante, mucho tiempo para su gusto, si una Dama de su Hogar quería mantenerlo estable debía mover cielo y tierra para lograrlo… y ella… prefirió dejarle ese trabajo al tiempo.

Fue mucho tiempo después de que su hijo Boruto naciera ¿Qué había pasado? Lo que en todo matrimonio pasa.: _Monotonía._

Que molesta se hacía presente, la causante de Miles de divorcios se había infiltrado para arruinar su matrimonio, maniatada esperaba con ansias alguna luz divina que la guiará por el camino correcto. No quería más equivocaciones, no ahora.

Había decidido ir ese día al mercado, comprar nuevas cosas y mantener su casa redecorada y en orden, según tenía entendido, ese día Naruto descansaba y esperaba que llegara a su casa como siempre.

Tenía solo esa oportunidad para arreglar todo, para solucionar ese maldito problema que había surgido desde hace ya un par de años.

Había descubierto todo aquello desde hace un par de meses, donde pudo ver las miradas vacías, las sonrisas frías y el tacto casi nulo, sabía que la vida de su esposo no era fácil, lo complicado de ser _Hokage_ le reducía demasiado el tiempo, ya prácticamente no hablaban, su hijo a diferencia escasamente lo veía… y ella, solo acompañada de cuatro paredes.

No salía, no se divertía, ya ni siquiera iba a saludar a su _Nii-san_ en sus aposentos y era lo que más le dolía, si él estuviera ahí con ella por lo menos le diría las cosas como eran, tan analítico y silencioso pero siempre con una leve sonrisa hacia ella.

Pero ese tiempo se fue y ni él ni ella se volverían a encontrar.

Ensero con más fuerza las baldosas del despacho, no sabía con que se había manchado, pero de seguro fue con una tinta con las que tanto su marido solía practicar hace un tiempo.

" _¡No me sale Hinata-Cha! No puedo escribirlo como me lo dijiste"_

Cuando practicaban en ese entonces, podía ver el desajuste que el joven hombre tenía… algunos lo describirían bruto e idiota, aún que para ella solo era un chiquillo tierno metido a la fuerza en el cuerpo de un Hombre. Sonrió por lo bajo y esta vez decidió correr suavemente el escritorio del joven, hacia mucho tiempo que no entraba en ese lugar y todo fue por que un día ese mismo joven llegó de tan mal humor que se encerró en ese recinto y apenas salía para comer, solo tardo una semana, no pudo soportar por mucho el encierro dejándose derrotado contra esa habitación.

Era bastante pesado el mueble, utilizo más de la fuerza que "supuestamente" tendrían que utilizar, se forzó un poco más y al final se deslizo, pero se corrió de más y cayó en el suelo, no fue gran cosa el golpe pero vio algo que nunca pensó ver.

Había un tipo de manchón en el pequeño tapete azul oscuro que se suponía debía estar bajo la silla, no bajo el escritorio oculto de la vista de todos, detallo un poco más y un par de ideas llegaron a su cabeza.

Oh era un tipo de aderezo que a su esposo se le cayó, oh era… se sonrojo al suponer que podría ser aquello, no es que nunca hubiera visto a su esposo hacer " _eso_ " pero precisamente en ese sitio era imperdonable y no por ella… por él.

Ese despacho era intocable, lo tenía como un santuario y el ¡Jamás! Haría eso en ese lugar. ¡Jamás!

Se llevó el tapete y lo dejo a la entrada de la habitación, donde la puerta había sido forzada ah abrirse solo con la mera necesidad de hacer algo de limpieza.

Volvió al sitio y siguió limpiando, solo hasta cuándo removió un par de papeles vio algo que la dejo mucho más extrañada "más manchones en la pulida madera" algunas hojas dobladas y con un par de gotas de algo Pero ¿Que podría ser aquello? Sólo por curiosidad se acercó a la madera ah oler, olfateado un poco y no sintió gran olor, solo un pequeño rastro salino que logro detectar, se alejó y quitó uno de sus guantes acercando su dedo índice a la mancha intentando descifrar que era eso saboreándolo, lo toco un poco fuerte y lo dirigió a su boca, a solo centímetros de probar el fuerte golpe en la puerta de hizo voltear.

—¿¡Que estás haciendo Hinata!?—Naruto con su ceño fruncido y un leve rastro de preocupación detuvo a su esposa.

—Naruto-kun…

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?— se encaminó a ella y aún que Hinata no lo esperara la tomo un tanto brusco del brazo y la saco de la habitación.

—¡Naruto-kun!

—¡Te dije que nadie tiene derecho a entrar a **MI** Despacho! ¿Por qué entraste?— la mirada anonadada de la chica lo analizaba de pies a cabeza ¿Por qué no podía entrar? Sabía que era quisquilloso con ese lugar, pero siempre la dejaba entrar ¿Por qué no ahora?— ¡Contesta Hinata!

—Solo… solo estaba haciendo algo de aseo, está muy sucio ahí dentro— el joven trago pesado pero más aún estaba muy molesto.

—¿Me pediste permiso?

—¿Eh?—¿Permiso? ¿Desde cuando tenía que pedir permiso para entrar en alguna habitación de su casa?

—¡Contesta!— tomo los brazos de la chica y la zarandeo con algo de fuerza.

—Suéltame…

—¿No te di permiso cierto? Entonces ¿¡por que entraste!?— estaba realmente nerviosa, él jamás le había hablado en ese tono, jamás la ah tocado de esa manera, nunca llegó a gritarla.

—Solo quería limpiar…

—¡No lo hagas Entonces! Limpia todos los lugares de esta casa pero nunca mi despacho ¡Nunca!— la soltó empujando un poco contra la pared, camino hasta la habitación y la cerró con llave y un par de seguro que antes no había puesto la última vez que entro.

Paso por el lado de ella y empezó a bajar las escaleras, no sabía si seguir dentro de su asombro o ir tras el chico.

—Espera Naruto-kun— desde su posición logro detenerlo y él solo la miro por encima del hombro.

—Hoy no me quedaré en casa… tengo cosas que hacer— en su rostro se reflejó algo de pena y la incomodidad lo forzó a irse.

El golpe en la puerta y aún el eco de sus palabras la obligaron a caer de rodillas. ¿Tan rápido y lo que había intentado arreglar por semanas se fue por el desagüe? Que discusión más absurda y mas aun lo que la hizo sentir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo solo sintió un leve estrujón y un poco de mal sabor en la boca, pero no tan agrio como se lo esperaba.

" _Que… ¿Qué está pasando?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ese día se levanto como de costumbre, se baño, vistió y se fue ah entrenar, intentando mantenerse concentrado en eso, no quería estar analizando cualquier cosa que se le cruzase en el camino, había vuelto, ahora tenía una "familia" y mayor aún tenía que cuidarla, pero no se sentía a gusto en su nuevo "hogar" y no lo decía por su hija, apenas la había visto sintió un tipo de "dolor" cálido en su pecho o al menos así lo interpretaba, parecía como si vivir día tras día en esa aldea que tanto llegó a odiar lo obligará a convivir con bestias de caras falsas y sentimientos hipócritas, pero al finalizar del día la pequeña y tímida sonrisa que su ahora conocida hija le completaba el alma y le daba las fuerzas suficientes para continuar... Todo lo contrario a lo que hacía la madre de la pequeña.

Cuando estaba en casa apenas lo miraba y agradeció al cielo por que ya no se le lanzará encima y se le pegara como una Lapa, hasta ahí era bueno pero al salir a las concurridas calles volvía esa chiquilla molesta y no faltaba una escena de Celos por si alguna curiosa lo volteaba a mirar. Le había dicho que ignorar aquello pero fue como si le hechas leña al fuego.

Ese tarde se fue y duró dos días enteros sin volver a pisar esa casa, manteniéndose a los alrededores de lo que fue su Clan y solo desocupando un apartamento por si la situación volvía a repetirse y así había sido, en casa lo ignoraba y en la calle parecía una segunda piel.

" _Molesta"_

Nunca se equivoco al llamar a la pelirosa de esa manera, totalmente hipócrita frente a su hija y a él. No le importaba si el supuesto amor que ella le había profesado se había perdido, fue lo de menos, nunca la quiso y nunca la querría, aquel desliz que dio como fruto a su casi adolescentes hija fue solo eso, un maldito y estúpido desliz.

No podía suponer algo distinto, cuando las hormonas llaman buscan con quién tranquilizarse y cuando no hay más, hay que conformarse, Duro, Cruel incluso aberrante pero no había otro nombre.

 _«La arrechera le había ganado»_

Tenía su habitación en esa pequeña casa y aún así se sentía realmente incómodo prefiriendo quedarse fuera y volver en la madrugada.

Aburrido de la monotonía de sus escasos días en la aldea y ya cansado de entrenar emprendió camino a la torre del Hokage donde trabajaba su atolondrado y torpe "Amigo" había cumplido su sueño y por demás no había nada de malo en ir y ver que tal le iba, quizás le podría arrebatar un par de misiones para pagar sus propios gastos, lo poco que tenía ya no le era suficiente.

En el camino se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el día y la gente al ir abandonando las calles se lo confirmaba, no tardo mucho en llegar al enorme edificio y aún que entro como si nada vio hacia sus lados la completa soledad del sitio, extrañado camino por los pasillos y fue subiendo por cada pisos hasta casi llegar al corredor donde la oficina de Naruto se encontraba. Antes de seguir vio un almanaque en una pequeña oficina, encerrando cierto día de la semana en un círculo rojo, una gota de sudor bajo por su frente, quiso golpearse por ser tan despistado ¿Dónde tenia la cabeza ese día? precisamente es día era cuando descansaban los empleados y de igual manera lo haría Naruto.

—Torpe…— susurro para si, había estado tan desconectado que no previzo su actuar, al menos fue en la vida cotidiana y no en una misión, estaría frito si llegase actuar de esa manera en una situación de vida o muerte, bufo y giro sobre su eje emprendiendo camino a la salida.

El ruido de unas cosas cayendo lo detuvieron y como es bien sabido..

«La curiosidad mató al gato»

Él "corrió" literalmente a ver qué había sucedido, quizás un par de infiltrados o solo los torpes asistentes de aseo.

Llego hasta la puerta del enorme despacho y al fin escucho las risas delatoras y el constante golpeteo contra varias cosas.

—Para… tengo que irme…— Como si fuera un mal chiste, reconoció esa voz y Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza.

Sonrió.

—Por favor… quédate un poco más…— Sorpresa, en sus ojos se reflejó la sorpresa y sin importar aquello entre-abrió la puerta y se asomo lo suficiente como para ver algo más.

Sonrió anchamente al darse cuenta, _Naruto Uzumaki_ en la enorme silla del Hokage y _Sakura Haruno_ sentada a horcadas sobre él, besándose tan tiernamente que cualquier hubiera suspirado y con corazones en los ojos por la enternecedora escena. Todos podrían hacer aquello… menos él.

No era idiota y sabía lo que estaba pasando, no con él ni con Sakura, sabía que el "Dobe" de su amigo era "casado" apenas había llegado este le reprocho por no haber estado junto a él cuando Naruto y su acompañante recibieron nupcias. A él eso no le importaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su estúpido y atolondrado amigo tenía una "amante"

Gracia le dio la escena ¿Cuánta veces esa chiquilla rechazo al rubio? ¿Cuantas veces le grito que jamás se fijaría en él? Y no más era verlos ahora, disfrutando el momento como si fuera el último, cerró rápido y sigilosamente escapó del edificio con una sonrisa en los labios, nunca creyó verlos juntos y ahora parecían inseparables, a él no le importaba el qué dirán y parecía que a sus antiguos compañeros tampoco.

Pasaron los días y solo una persona era consiente de la relación extra-Matrimonial que tenía el Hokage, Sasuke en definitivo había dejado de volver a la casa de la pelirosa y eso no formó ningún escándalo, parecía que la gente lo sabía, hasta su hija ignoro ese hecho yendo solo un par de veces a visitarlo.

La monotonía de los días era la misma, vigilaba que su hija estuviera bien y nada más, aunque después de "todo" aquello le había entrado la vaga curiosidad de sabes quién era la desafortunada mujer del Dobe, quizás también le era infiel pero si no…

" _¡Jah! Pobre estúpida"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Habían pasado un par de días Pero Hinata seguía igual de inquieta, la relación estaba por morirse y aún que le molestara un poco solo quería arreglar las cosas para mantener esa pequeña familia unida, había fracasado en mucho pero no quería desilusionar a su pequeño pre-adolescente hijo, que de vez en cuando iba a reclamarle a Naruto su ausencia en el hogar.

Hinata cada vez perdía las pocas ganas, cada vez se resignaba, entendía que una vez más había fracasado y solo ahora le queda su joven hijo.

—¡No entiendo Oka-San! ¡El Viejo ya no quiere volver! ¡no le hemos hecho nada para que tome esa decisión!— el chiquillo lo decía tan molesto pero en sus ojos se veía la preocupación y desolación por no tener cerca a su padre.

—No digas eso, tu padre está ocupado y tiene cosas más importantes que hacer…

—¿Importantes? ¿Que tiene de importante estar encerrado en su oficina? ¡Ni siquiera una llamada! ¡Es un viejo idiota! ¡Dattebasa!— subió hasta su cuarto con cada vez menos alaridos hasta encerrarse rotundamente.

Tomo un sorbo de agua y suspiró, has ella le daba tan poca importancias, masajeo las cienes y siguió con su bebida, si Boruto ya no aguantaba ella estaba por explotar, tendría que ir y hablar con Naruto, si eso ya no iba para mas tenía que decirlo, su corazón se estrujo por ello, pero si era lo mejor no había de otra.

Al cabo de media hora salió ah comprar lo que le hacía falta para la pequeña cena para dos que ahora estaba acostumbrada a cocinar, el mercado no estaba tan lleno como lo esperaba, había tantas cosas que podría ir mirando que no se fijo en el espacio-Tiempo.

Llego al mostrador de Frutas y Verduras, el más grande del sitio, camino por los pasillos y entre los canastos iba palpando cada alimento y si era de su agrado para el canastico que traía, metía de vez en cuando un par de cosas y al ir mirando lo que le falta, camino hasta una de las esquinas de las exhibiciones y vio los jugoso Tomates que necesitaba, estiro su mano a los más grandes y junto a su mano se detuvo otra, alzó el fruto al igual que la otra mano envuelta en unos guantes negros sin cubrir sus dedos, solo por reflejo volteo a mirar a la persona a su lado.

—¡U-Uchiha-San! — Se sobresalto un poco al verlo tan cerca—b-buenas tardes— susurro mirándolo y el apenas con su rostro inexpresible entorno sus ojos a la chica.

Leve sorpresa y aún que si hubiera sido otras persona o en otra ocasión la hubiera ignorado, Nunca creyó volver a verla, pensó que quizás había sido forzada a casarse con un viejo feudal y abandonar la aldea o en su mayor proporción morir en alguna misión riesgosa, pero allí estaba "esa" joven, la única que nunca se intereso por él, la única que lo veía con indiferencia, ni siquiera eso… ¡No lo veía! pero había sido todo una sorpresa fijarse en ella, en algún tiempo había logrado llamar mínimamente su atención.

Apenas y pudo asentir a su saludo, la chica sonrió y volvió a lo suyo, mirando los vegetales frente a ella y tomando un par de la variada cantidad, él hizo lo mismo pero no creyó llevar tantas cosas y el espacio entre sus brazos se redujo hasta casi caérsele lo que había escogido.

—¿Le ayudo con eso?— se miraron de nuevo, quiso negarse, nunca necesito ayuda ni ahora la necesitaría pero la chica ya estaba tomando las verduras y los dejaba al lado contrario donde ella tenía los suyos siendo separados por una zanahoria, se sintió algo incómodo por la manera en que ella le sonreía y como levemente se ruborizaba, no quiso discutir, ya se sentía lo suficientemente incómodo como para armar un "Berrinche" de niño mimado, así que dejo el resto de lo que iba a llevar en el canasto de la chica y tomo este en sus brazos—No hace falta Uchiha-San— su ceja tembló, el chico ya llevaba un par de paso lejos, no quería tenerla mucho tiempo cerca, no entendía por qué se sentía tan incómodo cerca a esa Hyûga pero aún así se detuvo y sin querer frunció el ceño.

—Sasuke.

—¿Disculpe?—El joven rodó los ojos y giro a verla, apretó sus ojos y aún su ceja palpitante intentaba controlar ese incómodo sentimiento.

—Me conoces desde la academia, no debes por que llamarme con tanto formalismo… es una molestia—La sorpresa no paso de largo para ella, acaso… ¿El se acordaba de ella? Sabía que una que otra vez tuvieron que intercambiar unas palabras, pero nunca nada serio.

—…U-uchi…

—Camina Hyûga— hasta ahí llego la conversación antes de que Hinata le colmará la paciencia, era obvio, tampoco era tan despistado como para nunca verla mientras estudiaban, o por lo menos la identificaba por sus ojos, eran demasiados obvios como para no fijarse.

Recorrieron un par de puestos más y al final llegaron al mostrador, donde el tendero los miraba extrañado, sacudió su cabeza y le recibió el canasto al pelinegro.

—Del lado izquierdo es el mío y el derecho de Uchiha-San— asintió el señor de bastante edad, aparto lo pedido en un par de bolsas y volvió a meterlas en el canasto.

Ambos sacaron el dinero y pagaron respectivamente lo que habían escogido, llevándose un par de dulces por la compra, de nuevo el pelinegro tomo el canasto y Hinata corrió tras él, cuando ya habían salido del mercado el Uchiha dejo en el canasto los dulces que le habían dado, no estaba loco como para comerse esos empalagoso caramelos, ni siquiera su hija se los comería, caminaron por las mismas calles hasta un cruce de una avenida principal, donde supuso que se dividirían sus caminos.

—Uchiha-San…

—Tsk , Ya te dije que solo Sasuke, me hacer sentir como un anciano— no detuvo su hablar y aún que lo dijo tan serio la chica no pudo reprimir una risa al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué se había puesto levemente nervioso.

—Lo entiendo, Sasuke-San— rodó los ojos molesto y bufo en el proceso, ella volvió a reír y estiro sus manos para recibir el canasto que le extendía el chico, espero a que él tomara sus bolsas, una suave reverencia y después él emprendió marcha a paso lento y con el pasar del viento su capa se iba meciendo. Hinata todavía parada en el mismo sitio se le quedó mirando ¿y si sabía algo de Naruto? ¿Eran amigos no?

—… E-Espere, Sasuke-San…— camino hasta el y aún que las palabras se le frenaran en la garganta se esforzó por hablar— S-Sasuke-San usted sabe… ¿Sabe algo d-de mi esposo?... Naruto-Kun— como si se le hubieran quitado una venda y puesto el retrato más ridículo de su vida, dio una pequeña sonrisa reprimiendo la carcajada que se forzaba en salir.

Se le había pasado de largo el " _Pequeño_ " secreto que sin querer le guardaba al rubio y a la ojijade, había intentado disipar esa molesta curiosidad por saber quién era la desdichada " _cuernuda_ " y hasta ahora se venia a dar cuenta que esa pequeña chica era la esposa del atolondrado "amigo" suyo. El Dobe había cazado a un Hyûga y no ah cualquiera, sino a la primogénita de Hiashi Hyûga y lo peor es que ahora le era infiel, hubiera soltado la carcajada sino fuera por que su reputación de chico serio se perdería, si la " _prestigiosa"_ familia Hyûga se enteraba del pequeño desliz de Naruto, el pobre chico tendría severos problemas y lo más seguro es que dejara de caminar.

—No, no lo eh visto.

—Entiendo…—Suspiro— Últimamente ya no llega a casa y no se el porque… empieza a preocuparme— Sabía que Sasuke no le había pedido una explicación u obligado a que le contara aquello pero tenía tantas ganas de hablar con alguien que no se fijo quién era su receptor.

Se sintió por primera vez realmente incómodo, la mirada gacha y un tanto triste de la chica fugazmente le recordó a su madre, suspiró frustrado subió su mano y con dos de sus dedos golpeó su frente, comenzó a sentir esa necesidad de apoyarla y si debía empujarla a la Hyûga para que viera lo que él vio, no le daría tanto problema ¿Cierto? así le liberaría ella y a sus compañeros de ese impedimento y de paso a él. No le gustaba guardar ese tipo de secreto y menos cuando eran contra la dignidad de alguien, los chismes que levantan la gente se espolvoreaban realmente rápido y no quería ser uno de los involucrados.

—Después del anochecer no hay muchas cosas que hacer el la torre, todo el mundo a esa hora ya se ha ido— el cosquilleo en sus dedos al apenas haberla tocado le dio un corrientazo, no supo identificar la extraña sensación así que giro de nuevo sobre su eje y se perdió de la vista de la chica, ya había hecho Mucho, ya era más que suficiente.

Ella tocó su frente y sin querer se ruborizó al apenas haber sentido milímetricame la piel del moreno, al igual que él no supo descifrar la extraña sensación pero dejo eso de lado y sonrió, mostró ese gesto por la idea que le ofreció el chico y camino de nuevo a casa, si se apresuraba dejaría durmiendo a su hijo y correría a ver a su esposo, tenían que habla, aún que fuera solo por un momento.

.

.

.

Se le había ido el tiempo, había sido todo un martirio dormir a su imperativo hijo y sin querer ya eran más de las nueve de la noche, tomo apenas un abrigo y un bento… de pronto a esa hora de la noche el chico podría estar muriéndose de Hambre, no era una desalmada, por lo menos tendría una escusa para hablar con él, aún que fuera mientras el comía lo que ella le llevaba, corrió por las calles ya vacías, paso por la academia y ya después llego al enorme edificio, se extraño, no vio nada raro, era tan extraño que no hubiera nadie vigilando la entrada ¿A caso Naruto les había dejado libre? Abrió la puerta que estaba sin seguro y luego subió lentamente mirando a casa esquina, tentada a usas su Byakugan para verificar la estadía del chico ahí, pero como siempre el temor de ver algo que no debía la empequeñeció, subió lo poco que le quedaba, recorrió el amplio corredor y llegó a la enorme puerta de mármol, su mano subió y estuvo apunto de golpear.

—¡Ah!... Espera…—¿Umm? ¿Un gemido? ¿De donde? Apoyo su mano y pego su oreja intentando escuchar algo más, aún sin percibir nada sus piernas empezaron a temblar y su respiración de dificulto —¡Oh! ¡Mmm!— se separó como si la puerta quemara y acallo un chillido con su mano libre a la vez que daba unos pasos atrás, miro a sus lados como si la estuvieran mirando y aún que titubeo, al final volvió ah acercarse esperaba no toparse con una situación incómoda y menos si tenía que llamarles la atención, no por nada era la esposa del Hokage, tomo la perilla y la fue girando levemente, se sonrojo pensando que había una pareja teniendo sexo en la oficina de su esposo, o al menos eso quiso creer.

La perilla fue girando tan lento que no sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado solo haciendo ese proceso.

—¡Dios! ¡Umm!— por poco y cierra lo escaso que había logrado abrir, tomo aire por la boca y siguió su cometido hasta que la luz del interior dejara de molestarle y al final pudiera divisar que era lo que sucedía ahí dentro. Apenas y asomó uno de sus bellos ojos y al enfocar lo que pasaba en el mullido tapete de la habitación su vista se incremento y su pupila bailo dentro del ojo.

—¡Ah! ¡Naruto!— la pelirosa completamente desnuda esta presa bajo el cuerpo del rubio siendo apenas cubierto por los mullido pantalones.

De nuevo acallo un chillido, tan sorprendida y sintiendo las ganas inmensas de gritar, quiso, deseo irrumpir en la habitación.

—¡Naruto…! Detente…

—N-No… de-deseaba tanto estar contigo…

—No de-deberíamos ¡Ah! Estar haciendo esto ¡Ah! Aquí...— la voz ahogada de la joven fue acallada por la risa entrecortada del chico.

—Lo mismo... Lo mismo dijiste en el des… en el despacho de mi casa— y en definitiva se alejó de la puerta, cerro rápido pero sin llamar la atención de los amantes frente a ella, se apoyo en la pared contraria y se quedó estupefacta ahí parada tan solo unos segundo mientras la sorpresa intentaba pasar, no le fue suficiente a sí que se fue deslizando hasta uno de los cuartos de servicio, abría la puerta y encendió la luz, no sabía que pensar, trago duro y un par de pasos para mirarse frente al pequeño espejo sobre el lavado de manos.

Gotas saladas se asomaron por sus ojos, sus manos apresaron lo que tuviera cerca y tenso su mandíbula.

" _Así que… era por eso"_

¡El tipo le era infiel! y ella como una estúpida se había mantenido culpándose por algo que ahora se daba cuenta no Tenía nada que ver, le había puesto los _**cuernos**_ con la que se suponía llevaban una amplia amistad de años, con la que supuestamente le había ayudado para conquistar a Naruto ¡la habían traicionado! ¡Ambos! ¡Los dos!

La tomaron como estúpida, le vieron la cara de imbécil, le apuñalaron la espalda y aún así ella se había culpado de todo, había hecho hasta lo imposible para intentar reparar lo que no había dañado.

" _Malditos Imbéciles"_

No detendría sus pensamientos, la habían jodido ahora y esta vez no había quien la detuviera, su hijo la apoyaría, lo sabía pero antes de hacer una estupidez tendría que encararlos, se permitió un par de lágrimas y antes de salir escucho como abrían una puerta, se asomó y vio como la pelirosa se despedía de el que se suponía " _era"_ su esposo en un largo y lento beso, apretó el bento de nuevo entre sus dedos y se obligó a no llorar, tenso su mandíbula y espero a que la chica se fuera, enfrentaría al rubio primero, la pelirosa podía esperar, por lo menos él tenía que darle una buena explicación y aún que sabia que nada mejoraría se llevaría el gusto de por primera vez en su vida dejar salir lo que sentía.

Cuando el se encerró de nuevo, ella salió del pequeño cuarto y camino lento como si tuviera pesas en sus tobillos, tocó la puerta un poco suave y solo escucho la sonrisa del chico.

—Pasa Sakura-Chan ¿Qué fue lo que se te olvidó?— el chico confiado había creído que su amante había regresado por más, había agachado su cabeza buscando otra botella de sake con la que convencería una vez más a su amada de entregarsen, oyó como se acercaban a paso lento y por lo extraño del momento sin querer el calor perdido volvió a su cuerpo deseando volver a estar con la que ya hace un tiempo había nombrado para si mismo como su mujer.

La sorpresa al levantar el rostro y no ver la pequeña figura de la pelirosa y en vez de eso la figura curvilíenta de su esposa estaba parada frente a el, colocando con suavidad un bento sobre el escritorio repleto de papeles, la mirada vacía de la chica le helo la piel y por primera vez temió ante ella—¿H-Hinata…?

—... _Sakura-Chan_ no creo que venga hoy más…— que se note el sarcasmo en sus palabras, miro a su alrededor disimuladamente hallando las cortinas de ese sitio corridas y varios papeles tirados en el suelo junto ah algunas botellas vacías y el aún sudoroso rostro del pelirrubio la hacían tensarse mas.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?— sonrió como siempre pero a diferencia varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, respiro con algo de fuerza buscando la manera de tranquilizarse, nunca espero ver a su esposa ahí, ah esas horas de la noche y minutos después de el haber estado con otra mujer.

— Vine a traerle algo— desde el otro lado de escritorio apoyo sus manos y se fue acercando hasta casi rosar sus narices, el chico había semi-cerrado los ojos esperando algún tipo de tacto por parte de su esposa, pero… ella solo lo miro un poco encontrándose un rastro de perfume diferentes al que el usaba y el inconfundible rastro de Alcohol lo acentuaba mas, se alejó y lo miro despectivamente, el aún nervioso chico se levantó de su asiento, miro el lugar donde su esposa estaba parada y sintió como si este le fuera a quemar, rodeo el escritorio y llegó a donde su esposa, tenía que sacarla de la oficina, o por lo menos apaciguar la ruda mirada que le brindaba, Toco su rostro eh intento besarla.

—¿Qué pasa?—Hinata había girado el rostro, la miro un poco más tenso y decidió besarla de nuevo pero de igual forma ella no se lo permitió—¿Por- por qué me esquivas?— una gota de sudor bajo por su mejilla y ella achico sus ojos mirándolo de solayo—¿Hi-Hinata?

—¿Vas a besarme?... ¿Después de haber estado con otra?

—¿De-De que estás hablando?— rio nervioso—Y-yo n-no eh E-Estado c-con Na-Nadie— intento besarla nuevamente.

—No— interpuso sus brazos buscando mantenerlo a cierta distancia y en el desespero del chico aferro sus brazos a la cintura de la chica, queriendo lo contrario ah ella—Aléjate.

—¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Ya no me quieres?— forzó a besarla, tenía que lograrlo, así con solo ese acto ella estaría más tranquila y podría volver a la vida que ya se había acostumbrado en esos últimos años, pero ella no quería, no entendía el por que, pero si lo había visto con Sakura no tenía más opción que convencerla que todo era falso, una vil mentirita a sabiendas que si aquella olla pútrida se destapaba corría el riesgo de perder más de lo que ya había ganado y eso no estaba en sus planes.

Hinata había rectificado de nuevo la traición, el descaro con el que se atrevía a hablarle, era tan molesto y más cuando rectifico la fragancia de la otra en él. tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo y de vomitar, y no sabía cuál escoger primero, mientras más se acercara la sensación era peor de enorme, mucho peor.

—¡Bésame Hinata!— con más fuerza la apego a él, Hinata forcejeaba para alejarlo y sin querer se enredó con sus pies cayendo sobre el mismo tapete en el que minutos atrás los había visto a él y a su amante teniendo relaciones.

—¡Aléjate!—el asco aumento tan drásticamente que su mano viajo sola y se estrelló contra la mejilla del chico, tan solo unos segundos fueron suficientes para que el auto-control de Naruto que había disminuido por la bebida y el nerviosismo se perdiera, ambos por tan solo unos segundos dejaron de forcejear pero no lo suficiente como para evitar la arremetida de Natuto contra su esposa, besándola a la fuerza como un salvaje e intentando desgarrando la tela que cubría el cuerpo de la chica.

—¡No!— golpeó y pataleo para quitárselo de encima, al agarre Animal de las manos del chico ya le desgarraba la piel, beso su cuello con hambre y mordiéndolo como si fuera un dulce, Hinata empezó a sollozar y los golpes que ahora le daban eran más bruscos pero él ni se inmutaba—¡ALEJECE!— grito esperando ser escuchada, con las ropas que aún la cubría Naruto busco deshacerse de ellas y la chica al resistirse Naruto en el proceso enterró sus cortas uñas más de lo que debía y quitando la ropas a la vez rasguñando rudamente la suave piel formando pequeños hilos de sangre.

Tentada en activar el Byakugan y darle un par de golpea y dejarlo así fuera posible en un hospital por un buen tiempo, la imagen de su hijo paso por su mente y con ello se detuvo la idea de lastimar al hombre sobre ella.

—Me gusta que estés así… pelea más… Sakura-Chan— tomo las manos de la chica y las apretó en solo una de él, Hinata sintió un golpe en el ego, ella estaba ahí siendo ultrajado y aún así la confundía con otra, el asco y repulsión llegó a su límite y al no poder zafarse empezó a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

El chico desde el momento en que su esposa le negó la posibilidad de un beso se había enceguecido, los nervios de ser descubierto también hicieron estragos y la demora fue sentirla junto a él y su vista se nublo dejándole solo la imagen de una pelirosa teniendo sexo con él al igual que una fiera, eso le gustaba, siempre era un caos delicioso estar con su amiga de infancia y su esposa al estarse revelando lo hizo revivir una de sus secciones confundiendo sus recuerdos con la realidad.

—Mi… Sakura-Chan…— aprendo las manos de la chica contra el suelo y apego su cadera a ella obligándola ha sentirlo.

—¡NO!— lloro con fuerza y dejo salir su último grito sintiendo como sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran por reventar, un par de segundos y escucho el golpe en la puerta junto a un gruñido y en seguida el cuerpo de Naruto voló estrellándose contra una pared, no supo que le paso o si había quedado inconsciente, solo se acurrucó sobre si aún llorando tirada en el suelo, sintió como unas tibias manos la tomaban por debajo de sus piernas y atrás de su espalda levantándola de donde había estado tirada, se acorruco en el pecho de aquella persona y se permitió llorar con más fuerza.

.

.

.

Sasuke después de haber comido algo en su apartamento, se hecho en la cama esperando a que el sueño llegará a el pero aun así nunca lo hizo, se molesto sabiendo del porque.

" _Si Hinata descubria a Naruto con Sakura se armaría un alboroto"_

Gruño molesto, a él eso no le importaba, le valía mierda lo que pasara.

" _Sasuke-san"_

¡Diablos! Podría pensar en todos de ese modo menos de ella, antes no le interesa, antes prefería que se matarán unos con otro, pero el maldito destino lo reunió con esa chica esa misma tarde, lo había engatusado con su carisma, se veía una persona gentil y amable hasta acomedida, sintió que lo que iba a descubrir no se lo merecería, analizando un poco la situación y las horas pasaron, al final decidió ir a interceptar a la chica, no se aguantaba la culpa de dañar algo que no debía, eran apenas las Seis de la tarde la detendría cuando la viera, salió de su apartamento miro cada camino, esquina y calle que se cruzara, pero en el transcurso de su recorrido nunca la vio, rondó los alrededores con tal sigilo que ni Naruto pudo descubrirlo.

Cuatro horas y nada pasaba ya estaba era durmiéndose, no había visto a la chica en ese tiempo y más cuando la ultima media hora que estuvo estaba más dormido que despierto, ya era seguro que no iba a llegar, se levantó de donde estaba y estiro su cuerpo igual a un felino, acomodo sus ropas y empezó a bajar la torre por unos de los costados.

—¡NO!— el grito desgarrados que escucho de lo alto de la torre no le dio espera, estaba al lado de una ventana y por allí entro, corrió hasta la puerta y allí vio al fondo del corredor el porton que llevaba a la oficina principal del Hokage, llegó a ella y en un fuerte golpe abrió de par en par la puerta quedando sin querer horrorizado y sorprendido por la situación.

 _Hinata Hyûga_ llorando desesperadamente con Naruto encima de ella manoseándola descaradamente perpetrado su intimidad y peor aún… obligándola. como si hubiera visto a la peor calaña, gruño tan fuerte y de un tirón agarro la parte superior de la ropa del rubio y lo estrelló contra el fuerte muro, dejándolo inconsciente.

La pobre chica lloraba aún tirada en la alfombra de esa oficina y apenas se intentaba cubrir con la destrozada ropa, no podía dejarla ahí, no después de lo que sus ojos habían visto. La tomo con suma delicadeza entre sus brazos y la obligó a recostarse en el, la sostuvo con una mano y reforzó el agarre con una pierna, rápido zafo su acostumbrada capa y la arropó por encima de ella, no tomaría la de Naruto, no quería llevarse nada de él y sabía que ella tampoco.

Se encaminó al enorme ventanal y de un salto salió de aquel edificio, salto tan rápido como pudo por cada techo de la aldea, pero… ¿A dónde llevarla? No podía llevarla ante un conocido, preguntarían que había pasado y lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones o contar algo que no le incumbía.

—¡Tsk!— un par de saltos más y llegó a su Apartamento, abrió con rapidez y metió a la chica junto a él, no la llevaba a su casa por dos razones.

No llevaba mucho en la aldea como para estar yendo y viniendo para saber donde vivía el escandaloso de su "Amigo"

Sabía que Naruto tenía un hijo igual de escandaloso a él, aún que nunca espero que también fuera el hijo de una Hyûga.

Recostó a la sollozante chica sobre su sofá de cuero negro, aún que para su sorpresa se había sujetado de su ropa y parecía no querer zafarse.

—Suéltame— No quiso sonar grosero pero aquel tono de voz ya era costumbre.

Tembló la joven al reconocer la voz y sutilmente zafo sus manos de la camiseta del moreno, no quiso mirarlo, sabía quién era y lo peor sabía que le debía más de un agradecimiento, por poco y no la contaba y gracias a él por lo menos no estaba sufriendo un martirio.

—Lo siento…— susurro y se enterró lo máximo que pudo en el cómodo sillón y se tapo con el pedazo de tela, el apenas la vio dio un largo suspiro y se encaminó a la cocina, busco algo de café y una olleta con un poco de agua y la puso a hervir, se quedó un rato ahí esperando, no tenía idea de como hablar con la chica o si debía ayudarla a volver a su casa, si antes se había sentido incómodo con ella ahora era peor, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y darle frases de apoyo no eran lo suyo.

El burbujeo de la olla lo obligó a despabilar, coloco el agua en una taza y un par de cucharas pequeñas de café, no agrego azúcar, la primero por que no tenía y la segunda el café amargo y cargado le caería mejor para los nervios. Camino de vuelta hasta la chica y aún así a una considerable distancia la vio temblar, bufo un tanto molesto y dejo la taza de café en una pequeña mesa de centro.

—Hyûga…— se agacho estando escasos centímetros separados— Hyûga…— la chica nada que le contestaba —¡Oye! ¡Hyûga!— la poca y escasa paciencia de la que era conocedor se había esfumó—¡Despierta!

—¡No me grite!— se había levantado tan rápido que ni siquiera su cabello amortiguó tal brusco movimiento—No- no me vuelva a-a gritar…— tan rápido como se movió, las facciones de su rostros volvieron a ser suaves y la tristeza reino su tez.

La sorpresa se plantó en el rostro del chico, lo había gritado y sin justa razón, entendía que estuviera un poco mal, pero todo aquel que lo conociera sabía de su escasa paciencia hacia las personas, nuevamente bufo y se puso de pie.

—Tomate el café, cuando estés mejor sierra la puerta antes de irte— ¡Bruto! Y más que eso una Bestia sin sentimientos, se reprendió por lo tosco de su hablar, pero si la chica era voluble el sería peor, la dejo sola en ese reducido espacio, camino esta su recamara y se tiró en la cama, ya había hecho demasiado por ella y si corría con suerte nunca mas tendría que volver a verla.

Hinata no probo la bebida, la lija en su garganta le impedía siquiera pasar la saliva. Temblorosa y aún sollozante busco con su mirada lo que desde hace rato venía necesitando.

" _Un baño"_

La capa seguía fijada a su cuerpo por sus manos, camino despacio sin querer hacer ruido, recorrió el mismo corredor y gracias a Dios la puerta de lo que buscaba está abierta, miro desde ese punto la habitación frente a ella con la semi-cerrada puerta donde supuso estaría el Uchiha, jipo de nuevo y entro en el pequeño cuarto, cerro la puerta y tanteo con las manos el costado de la pared encendiendo la luz, dejó caer la capa del moreno y lo primero que busco fue el espejo.

No pudo reprimir un nuevo sollozo, vio en primera instancia su ropa hecha jirones para después ver el rastro de los rasguños y chupones que le dejo _"Su Marido"_ el asco volvió a ella, recordó su tacto, lo pesado de sus palabras y el desgarrador engaño en el que fue sujeta, la palabra traición al fin se hizo visible en su frente. ¿Cuántas veces ellos le refregaron en la cara su desliz extramatrimonial? ¿Cuantas veces se burlaron de ella y de paso de su hijo? ¿Cuantas veces el supuesto hombre de su hogar la tocó a ella después de haber estado con la otra? las palabras falsas y vacías que juro creerle no eran ciertas.

" _¡Mentiroso!"_

Sollozo de nuevo y miro su reflejo, vio una mujer mundana, utilizada, vacía y rota, habían destruirlo lo poco que tanto amaba.

—Uzumaki Idiota— el susurro fue más que suficiente para sentir la ira, el sentimiento de rencor y odio que nacía en su frágil y delicado corazón, lloro de nuevo y en ese instante sintió el asqueroso olor entre el perfume de su marido y el de la pelirosa impregnado en su piel, las horcadas comenzaron a hacerse presente, el asco inundaba sus fosas nasales y sin importar en donde estuviera se terminó de rasgar la ropa arrojándola con fuerza al suelo, se metió en la bañera y apenas cerrando la puerta de vidrio abrió la llavecita y dejo correr el agua helada y transparente, pedía que con el correr del líquido el asqueroso perfume de la traición desapareciera y por lo menos con ello estuviera más tranquila, tan mala suerte tenía que sentía que cada vez era más fuerte el olor.

Busco con la mirada y hayo un estropajo casi nuevo colgado en la pared, lo tomo y no le importo quien fuera el dueño, lo unto un poco del jabón que hallo en el lugar y empezó a refregarse los brazos con fuerza, las piernas de igual forma eran talladas junto con su abdomen y pecho, las imágenes de cada toque que el Uzumaki tubo con ella en algún tiempo la obligaba a ser más ruda, no quería recordar nada de él, ni su tacto ni cuando sus calores se mesclaban, nadas que la mantuviera sujeta a él en su cuerpo. Se acercó de nuevo al agua que no había dejado de caer, el líquido recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo y espero a que el mal olor se fuera, pero una vez más no fue suficiente.

Tomo de nuevo el estropajo y volvió a tallar su cuerpo y esta vez sin miramientos arrancándose ella misma un par de gemidos de dolor.

.

.

.

Si se hubiera mantenido en silencio él no hubiera llegado hasta la puerta de su baño buscando el ¿Por qué? del ruido. Gemidos de ira revueltos con dolor se dejaban oír, bastantes sollozo y de vez en cuando un par de gritos de guerra.

Se había dado cuenta que aún la chica permanecía en su casa por el caer de las gotas de agua en la ducha, pero el constante ruido no lo dejaba tranquilo, chasqueo su lengua y golpeó la puerta del baño.

—¡Hyûga! ¡Ya cállate!...

—¡N-No se quita!— la extrañes llego al chico y como si ella estuviera frente a él miro la puerta que los separaba como si tuviera ojos propios.

—¿De que hablas?...— los sollozo de la chica volvieron ah oírse pero con más fuerza—¿Hyûga?— en respuesta escucho un fuerte golpe, no espero mas y entro al baño viendo la traslúcida imagen de la joven por el cristal, acurrucada en un rincón moviendo sus brazos con fuerza, camino rápido hasta ella y de nuevo la sorpresa que le dio no fue nada grata—¡Detente Hinata!— se metió en la bañera y arranco de las manos de la joven el ensangrentado estropajo y lo arrojo al otro lado del reducido espacio.

—¡No, espera!— los ojos inundados en lagrimas y el desespero en la voz con el afán de volver a hacer lo que hace un rato venía ejerciendo. Se fijo que al sacar la piel que la cubría el estorbosas hedor se iba, no le importaba despellejarse, quería sacar cualquier rastro de ese hombre y en ese momento fue la única opción que encontró.

Cuando apenas había gateado un poco para alcanzar el pedazo de fibra ya el fuerte agarre del Uchiha la había detenido.

—¡Ya Hinata! ¡No seas estúpida!— No podía permitir que ante sus ojos la joven siguiera asiéndose daño, ya había sido más que suficiente sufrir por un engaño y estar a escasos minutos de una violación, aún que estuviera desnuda no pudo más que abrazarla por la espalda obligándola a recostarse de nuevo sobre el.

—Déjame…— susurro con sus voz aún apagada— Déjame quitarme ese olor— lloro de nuevo y aún recostada sobre el se abrazo así misma buscando mas refugio— No lo soporto… déjame por favor.

—…Hinata…— el agua de la regadera ya lo empezaba ah mojar, La situación fuera sido absurda en otras instancias, pero se sentía tan acongojado que la presión en el pecho se había vuelto tan fuerte desde el momento que la vio triste en el mercado ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación? No sabía qué hacer y menos cuando Hinata se desboronaba entre sus manos.

—¡Déjame quitarlo de mi…! ¡Quiero olvidarlo! ¡Por favor!— esas palabras que al fin pudieron salir de su garganta se sintieron más como una daga que como un respiro, quería ser libre y no encontraba la manera de serlo, ya no quería más sufrimiento.

¡Si! quería olvidarlo, quería borrar al estúpido de su marido, quería sacar cualquier cosa que la mantuvieron sujeta a él y no quería siquiera recordarlo—Ayúdame… te lo suplico—Esta vez el llanto fue tan fuerte que ni el hecho de haberse humillado pidiendo auxilio la hizo reaccionar.

 _¡Había pedido ayuda!_

Una vez mas volvía a ser débil, había suplicado por algo de condolencia hacia ella, ridícula y torpe ¿Que otra opción le podía dar ah entender? sino quería dejar que ella continuara, por lo menos esperaba que él lo hiciera.

El corazón se le estrujo, ya no aguantaba verla de ese modo, el sufrimiento era tanto que hasta él lo podía sentir, deseo haberle ahorrado ese sufrimiento, pero no lo hizo, antes ayudo a que aquello se llevará acabó.

—Q-Quitame… su- su S-sensación…

 _¡Mierda!_

No podía ni quería seguir sintiéndose de ese modo, ¡la ayudaría!... La ayudaría solo por esa vez y sería la última, no lo volvería a hacer ni por ella ni por ninguna otra.

Se fue levantando obligándola de igual forma, cuando ambos se hallaron de pie la empujo aún manteniéndola abrazada y dejo que el agua los recorriera, la piel bajo sus manos se erizo y un gemido de dolor de parte de ella le indico sus molestias.

Alargo la mano y regulo la temperatura del agua, esperando sólo unos cuantos segundo para que está ahora saliera tibia, despego la espalda de la chica de su pecho y tomo el jabón del pequeño hueco en la pared, respiro profundo y con suma calma empezó a pasar el trozo de jabón por los brazos y la espalda de la chica.

Hinata no espero aquello, más bien creía que el chico la liberaría de sus demonios matándola y dejándola descansar, pero a diferencia ahora el estaba " _Bañándola_ " y sin siquiera preveer se sonrojo.

El llanto había parado tan abrupto al sentirlo rosarla, había dejado de atormentarse con lo sucedido y ahora estaba expectante al tacto del Uchiha.

Tembló en su puesto cuando el toco su espalda, se dio cuenta de una cosa más… ¡está desnuda! ¡Desnuda frente a él! Sus piernas temblaban y sin querer su respiración se aceleró.

Era tocada por otro hombre… y no cualquiera… ¿Desde cuando ser tocada por Sasuke Uchiha era un gran acontecimiento? ¿Desde cuando sentir el rose de otro hombre la hacia sentirse bien? ¡Estaba mal! y aún así no quería detenerlo.

Sasuke no era la excepción, estaba consiente del estado de la joven, intentaba no mirar mas de lo debido, solo se enfocaban en la parte superior de sus brazos y espalda, No entendía como hace tan poco la había tenido entre sus brazos, sintiendo más de lo que debía haber sentido, no se fijo y en un arranque de hormonas le impulso a querer pegarse a ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo, una deliciosa y tentadora tortura lo estaba atormentando, la piel sedosa que le permitía ver estaba haciéndole estragos ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La Hyûga era hermosa, pulcra y hasta deliciosa.

Por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, su cuerpo se movió solo y la mano que sostenía el jabón se deslizó por el costado del brazo derecho, rosándola suavemente llegó hasta el muslo de Hinata, ella tembló un poco pero aún así se mantenía estática en su sitio, sintiendo como la mano del moreno se desviaba y comenzaba a enjabonar su pierna y parte del trasero, miro por encima del hombro y vio los profundos ojos del Uchiha revelándole para su asombro un atisbo de deseo.

Sasuke trago pesado y subió su mano a lo largo de la columna haciéndola curvarse un poco.

—¿S-Sasuke-San?…— susurro al sentir el corrientazo subir por su espalda, solo necesito escuchar su voz para espantarse, los ojos del Uchiha se expandieron hasta el límite, soltó el jabón y empujo a la chica contra las baldosas azuladas. Aprisiono ese cuerpo contra el suyo, siendo ahora ambos testigos de la excitación del chico.

¿En qué momento se calentó? No tenía idea pero ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era estar cerca de esa mujer.

—…Sasuke-san…— el aliento del chico había golpeado el cuello de Hinata, su piel se erizo más de la cuenta y un nuevo corriendo volvió a recorrerla.

—…Hinata…— se apego un poco más y una de sus manos se deslizo por la baldosa hasta la cadera de la chica. Apreso con fuerza su mano al contorno de la chica y jalo la cadera de ella forzándola a sentirlo.

—¡Ah!— sin querer un gemido salió de sus sabios y giro su cabeza a mirarlo—¿Sasuke-San?— trago pesado cuando la mirada penetrante del chico le calo los huesos y esa sonrisa torcida la hizo sin querer mojarse más de lo que estaba.

—Existe una mejor manera de olvidar ah alguien— su rostro se acerco al de ella, las ganas que comenzaba a sentir por tenerla lo más cercana posible lo estaban obligando a perder la razón, apenas se sentían y ya estaba al borde de un colapso, sin duda el cuerpo de esa mujer era la mismísima tentación en persona y eso que apenas lo había visto.

—Pero…

—Olvida todo Hinata, esta vez solo somos tú y yo— apego más ambas caderas si era posible y empezó a menearse levemente infringiéndole una sabrosa tentación a la chica.

—¿Solo… Ah ...ambos?— Sasuke pego con más fuerza su endureció miembro aún atrapado por la ropa.

—¿Acaso quieres a Dobe de Naruto aquí? O ¿quieres a la zorra pelirosa?— meneo con más fuerzas su cadera y obligo a Hinata mover las de ella, siendo apresada con el frio muro y el tibio dorso del joven.

—No… ¡Ah! ¡no los nombres!— apego su frente a la baldosa sintiendo cada vez los movimientos más bruscos, había olvidado a Naruto y su amante y le había suplicado a Sasuke que la ayudara… entonces… ¿si Naruto le era infiel?... ¡pues le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina! quién mejor que el supuesto mejor amigo de su "Esposo" y el primer amor de la que decía ser su "amiga" ya no se reprimiría, la obligaron a ser alguien que jamás en la vida pensó ser y no se detendría ahora, ya no asumiría las consecuencias.

Se obligó a empujarlo un poco con el trasero para poder moverse de esa agarre y girar viéndolo de frente, dejándose ver por primera vez ante unos ojos diferentes al que había estado acostumbrada, él la miro con los mismos ojos llenos de deseo y ella extendió sus manos jalándolo con suavidad para que volviera a arrinconarla.

La apretó de nuevo y bajo sus manos a los glúteos de la chica, los apretó y masajeo para luego con algo de fuerza obligarla ah enrollar sus piernas en sus caderas, la sensación del calor de ambos cuerpos era exquisita y no esperaron mucho para juntar sus bocas, en medio de cada beso feroz y mordaz el iba recorriendo cada rincón del deliciosos cuerpo de ella, en cambio Hinata batallaba para poder arrancarle las vestiduras que aún el chico de ojos negros portaba.

Los besos hambrientos subían de nivel y reanudaron los movimientos de sus caderas, Hinata sentía que estaba en el cielo con cada movimiento, cada tacto por parte del moreno, aún intentando sacarle las molestas prendas. Sasuke recorría cada rincón, pasando por sus pechos hacia sus piernas, luego tocando los delicados brazos y luego como podía descendio sus manos por la suave y curvilíenta curvas de las cuales la chica era poseedora, ya del desespero dejo de tocar a Hinata pero aún manteniéndola presa de él, tomos sus prendas superiores y las caso un tanto brusco de si, tirándolas ah algún rincón de la bañera, ella tocó el pecho del hombre, piel levemente bronceada junta con su piel pálida, pecho amplio y hombros gruesos, músculos perfectamente marcados y con un suave olor a menta, sin querer se mordió uno de los labios, nunca creyó que el olor de ese hombre la fuera a estimular como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

—No lo hagas— acerco su pecho al de la ojiluna— para esos estoy yo— arranco los labios presos por la peliazul y los beso succionándolos cada vez que la chica intentaba llevarle el ritmo.

—¡Ah!— las manos de Sasuke no fueron hasta sus piernas ni a la baldosa para recargarse, esta vez fueron a parar a sus senos, apretujándolos, masajeándolos y pellizcando los erectos pezones —Ah— sin querer en medio del beso otro gemido salió de ella, el ambiente se iba calentando y el deseo de estar más juntos iba aumentando, los brazos de Hinata habían rodeado los fuerte hombro del chico enredando sus dedos en la espesa cabellera azabache.

Los besos fervientes se iban acompasando, los movimientos de ambas caderas era exquisito, Hinata de vez en cuando rasguñaba con una de sus manos la espalda del moreno y él se lo devolvía apretando sus senos, no tardaron mucho en ese estado cuando Sasuke dejo de tocar los abultados senos sin dejar de besarla y bajo sus manos hasta sus propios pantalones desabrochándolos y dejándolos caer por el peso del agua en ellos para al final sacarlos de sus pies.

—Sasuke— Hinata corto el besos y entre miradas incito al chico, mirando y recorriendo su amplio pecho, fue desenredando Sus piernas lentamente mientras se mordía su labio inferior, cuando apoyo sus pies se acerco al chico y empezó a besar la comisura de sus labios, lenta y pausadamente luego la barbilla y así fue descendiendo por el cuello y pecho robándole unos gruñidos de satisfacción, rozo con sus manos los pequeños pezones de Sasuke y él respondió con un salto, nunca había sentido aquello, siempre él era quien dominaba y tocaba más ahora permitió a la chica junto a él tocarlo y sin querer le había gustado y más cuando ella se acerco a su pezón y empezó a lamer y pellizcaba el otro con su pequeña mano al igual como él lo había hecho, suspiró y se curvo un poco, pero sin querer sus ojos se fijaron en la lastimada piel de la chica, los rasguños infringido por el tardaron de Naruto y ella misma, gruño y tomándola de los hombro la hizo descender más rápido dejándola frente a su virilidad.

Para llevar tanto tiempo casada nunca había hecho aquello creyendo con suma razón que era asqueroso, pero esta vez no había normas y no se dejaría llevar por las apariencias.

—Bésame… Hinata…— ronroneo su nombre y aun sujetándola por los hombros le sonrió lascivamente.

Ascendió su manos temblorosas por las piernas del chico y bajo el bóxer del moreno lentamente dejando al fin libre la endurecida extremidad del azabache, miro el enorme trozo de carne y esta vez para su sorpresa le pareció endiabladamente tentador, se relamió los labios y rodeo con su mano lo que podía de esa virilidad.

—Ah... n-no voy a espera mucho tiempo… _Hyûga—_ le sonrió tan sensualmente que ni ella pudo aguantar el impulso de probarlo, arremetió lentamente contra ese miembro—¡Ah!—Su boca succionaba con algo de fuerza la cabeza del miembro mientras que con su mano lo masajeaba de arriba hacia abajo —Demonios Hinata— lamía, chupaba y de vez en cuando besaba el miembro viril, un par de miradas le regalaba al chico que buscaba la forma de acallar cada chillido que salía de su garganta, acelero su arremetida contra esa deliciosa carne y apretando el pene entre sus labios fingiendo ser una cantidad mas estreches y arrancando un gemido más de su ahora amante, el chico acarició sus cabellos y levemente iba moviendo sus caderas dándole a entender que acelerará sus movimientos.

Sentir esa pequeña boca comer de su miembro lo endurecía como nunca había estado, los movimientos iban acelerando y cada vez anhelaba estar más adentro de ella. Si seguían a ese ritmo pronto acabaría y era lo que menos quería, si la iba ayudar ah olvidar la marcaría, ya no sería del estúpido Dobe, seria de él por qué sin querer en el mismo momento en el que la vio el sentimiento egoísta que reinaba en el la proclamaba, la quería para él y con gusto la tendría.

Sintió un par de tirones más y en un arranque de excitación se zafo de ella dejándola casi anonadada, tiró de uno de sus brazos lastimados y la pego a la pared más cercana, subió una de las piernas de la chica a la vez que se enterraba por completo en ella.

—¡AH!— la dolorosa y exquisita sensación de llenura la golpeó tan rápido que sino fuera por que él la sujetaba ella ya estaría en el suelo, apenas fue una estocada fuerte y severa que los obligó a permanecer quietos por unos segundos, la estreches de la chica era enorme, mayor que su boca y eso que ya había tenido un hijo, para ella la enorme proporción de carne del chico la hacia casi ahogarse siendo esta vez demasiado para su intimidad—Sasuke…

—Ahora… eres mía, ten en claro eso…— apenas saco un poco su miembro y volvió ah enterrarse en ella robándole otro gemido, no sería suave, le mostraría que tan bueno podía llegar a ser un Uchiha, la haría estremecer y rogar por más, daría lo mejor de sí, por que por algún motivo sentía que esa pequeña Hyûga lo merecía.

No espero para continuar con sus arrebatos y empezó a encajarse en ella cada vez más fuerte.

Los movimientos de las caderas del chico obligaban a las caderas de la chica moverse convirtiéndolo en el transcurso de los minutos en un vaivén perfecto, Hinata aún apoyada en una de sus piernas buscaba soporte en los hombros del chico sintiendo como era llenada con cada movimiento.

—…S-Sasuke…—mordió sus labios cuando el chico comenzaba a tocar de nuevos sus pechos y besaba la blancura de su cuello—Ah… Sasuke…— no supo en qué momento enterró sus uñas en su espalda ni cuando el la obligó a enrollar su otra pierna en la cadera, alzándola para poder besar y lamer sus pechos, estaba más que perdida por las asombrosas sensaciones y el constante golpeteo que el chico le daba y aún mayor como a él se le salían los gemidos en sonoros gruñidos siendo esta vez solo para ella.

Fuertes y rápidas embestidas arremetieron con la estreches de Hinata la cual lo envolvió con fuerza, sintió los espasmos de esa feminidad y la deliciosa sensación de succión lo termino de descolocar por completo, no aguantaria más y se dejó llevar, embrujado por ese exquisito cuerpo, por los hermosos sonidos que salían de ella y por las fervientes caricias que le regalaba.

" _Naruto Idiota"_

No entendía como ese estúpido pudo dejar a semejante Amazonas, el idiota…

«Dejo de "Comer" pan por comer mierda»

Siempre supo que el Dobe tenía pésimos gustos y con lo que había hecho se los confirmaba.

Extasiado por la encalorecida vista acelerando todo lo que podía arrancándole está vez un enorme grito de satisfacción, los senos se movían con mayor libertad, en cada asalto los turgentes Montes daban un brinco llamándolo para alimentarlo, deseo lamerlos pero los constantes golpeteos no lo dejaban y de igual manera deseo besarla y aún que estuviera orgulloso de como ella se mantenía encorvada por las constantes embestidas aun así le arrebataba el deseo de dejarla completamente suya.

No quedaba mucho tiempo pero al menos disfrutaría de los últimos toques y gemidos lastimero por parte de ella.

—Hi-Hinata…— las últimas embestidas ya casi sin aire en sus pulmones y no aguanto más, en su último movimiento escucho como la mujer entre sus brazos gritaba su nombre y sintió la exquisita suavidad aprisionando su miembro con sus paredes acolchonadas y estrechas, provocando así la desembocacion del moreno dentro de ella.

Respiraban fuerte y entrecortadamente manteniendo ameno el ambiente, en un par de minutos y aún estando unidos Sasuke busco separarse y poder besarla como tanto había querido en sus últimos instantes, pero tal sorpresa que no se fijo cuando la chica había caído dormida entre sus brazos, la miro frágil, delicada y hasta inocente, sonrió coqueto y con algo de cautela salió de ella aún así arrebatándole un suave gemido.

—Lo has disfrutado ¿Verdad Hyûga?— miro el rostro de la chica, lo acarició por un momento y tomándola en brazos ignorando las horribles marcas yacentes en el curvilíento cuerpo, miro la puerta de vidrio totalmente empañada y luego salió del pequeño baño.

.

.

.

Adolorida y con el molesto sol sobre sus ojos Hinata se estiraba lentamente sobre la acolchonada cama, había dormido demasiado bien pero aún no entendía por qué tanto dolor en su cuerpo, aún estando algo somnolienta, abrazo parte del edredón e intento entrepiérnarlo.

—Con esa poses haces que quiera repetir lo de ayer—abrió tan rápido sus hermosos ojos fijándose en el portador de esa gruesa y sensual voz, por poco y cae de la cama al reconocerlo, solo que esta vez no se enredo entre las cobijas, fueron las manos del chico quién la sujetaron y de paso la apegaban a él aún así estando separados por un poco de tela.

—S-Sasuke-kun— la sorpresa estaba en sus ojos y como un baldado de agua helado, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegarán demasiado fuerte para su gusto dándole un picada en la cabeza como si le fuera a dar migraña.

—Hasta que te despiertas ¿no?— lentamente volvió ah abrió sus ojos y lo miro un poco sonrojada y más ahora que lo tenía cerca

—Sasuke-kun… yo…

—No debes aclarar nada, la goce bastante bien anoche— sonrió lo suficiente como para provocarle un desmayo en la peliazul, sus ojos se había abierto demasiado y agacho la mirada ocultando su sonrojo—¿Acaso no lo hice bien?

—¿Eh?— parpadeo confundida y sin pensarlo volvió a encararlo.

—No te preocupes— bajo su mano por la pequeña espalda y en un rápido movimiento subió sobre ella arrinconando contra el colchón.

—¿Sasuk…?— el chico la beso.

—Volveré a intentarlo y hasta que te guste, no dejare de hacerlo.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— volvió a ser callada por él, dejándola sorprendida, no entendía por qué comenzaba ah actuar de esa manera.

—Que te quede claro Hyûga— un beso mas— y te lo reitero de nuevo— volvió a besarla como tanto añoro desde que salió del baño a la vez tomaba los antebrazos de la chica ya vendabas deslizando sus manos hasta que entrelazó sus dedos— Eres mía— beso de nuevo y sacaba de su dedo anular lo que para él era la estorbosas argolla que los mantenía separados y la lanzaba lejos.

—¿Qué haces?— susurro aún estando en estado de Shock, no vio de donde el chico saco un anillo con una piedrecita roja y blanca, lo coloco en su dedo y al analizarlo un poco más se dio cuenta en que se metía.

—Iras hoy donde el estúpido de Naruto y le pedirán el divorcio, para cuando lo tengas…— sonrió y la volvió a besar mordiendo un poco su labio inferior arrancándole un quejido—Te casarás conmigo.

—¿¡Que!?

—Escuchaste bien, ahora serás **Mi** **Mujer** —Dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras, no cabía decir que era demasiado apresurado considerando que apenas había pasado un día, pero al sentir y experimentar cosas con ella que nunca había sentido con otras además de hacerlo sentirse tan bien y más si no estaba cerca de ese Dobe.

—Pero…—No podía tomar tan apresurado las cosas, aceptaba que le había gustado estar con él y mucho, pero no podía salir de una relación y meterse en otra aún sintiendo algo por el rubio.

—Seré más claro, él estúpido del Dobe ya no te quiere, te dejo por estar con la esquelética de Sakura y ahora yo soy quien te reclama, quieras o no—¿Sorpresa? No, Mucho más que eso, quizás asombro, pero no sabía por qué las palabras del chico le provocaban una sensación contraria a la que debería sentir…

—¿Y usted no tenía una relación con ella?— de solo pensarlo ah ambos se les revolvía el estómago.

—Lo único que me une a ella es mi hija, como a ti tu hijo con el Usuratonkachi… nada más.

—Pero…— un nudo se formaba en su garganta y aún que sonara raro, no sabía si era de miedo o felicidad.

—¿Con que así van las cosas, eh Hyûga?… está bien… ¡te convenceré!— ¿en qué momento se había agacho y sacado de en medio las cobijas para lanzarse y besar sus pechos con hambre? ¡no lo sabía! pero a medida que avanzaba iba comenzando ah olvidar de lo que estaban hablando y no solo eso, también se estaba concentrando más de la cuenta en lo que sentía, había sido extremadamente extraño que con solo el toque de ese hombre olvidará todo por lo que una vez había luchado, olvidó el dolor que sintió al sentirse desilusionada pero mayor aún sintió tanto gozo estando entre los brazos de Sasuke que no le importaba como es que había aceptado internamente lo dicho por él, sabía que no lo quería como quizás se hubiera esperado, pero ese vacío que él lleno cuando lo topo en el mercado fue más que suficiente como para asegurarse algo más en el futuro.

—¡Ah!— gimió fuerte cuando el chico mordió una de sus pezones y el otro lo pellizco a la vez.

—No te pongas así…— ascendió hasta el rostro de ella—aún no es momento de gritar— sonrió una vez más y beso con suavidad y ternura los labios de la joven— es momento de olvidar.

—Co-Como tú quieras… Sasuke-kun…— subió sus brazos y lo apego a ella con las mejillas más que encendidas

—Me parece bien—no espero ni un minuto más, se abalanzó a ella devorándola como horas atrás lo había hecho marcando ahora su territorio y alejando al bastardo que se atrevió a dañarla, tenían mucho que enfrentar pero mientras ella decidiera estar junto a él nada les podría pasar.

—¿Me curaste las heridas?— la beso pasando por el cuello

—Tenia que hacer algo mientras te despertabas…— llegó hasta su oído y mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Gracias…— Sasuke río suave en su oído, lamió de nuevo este y con su mano apretó una de sus senos.

—Agradece cuando te deje parar de la cama

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Acabé, perdón por si algo no les gustó… se que es el típico Fic de engaños y bla bla bla es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa ñ.ñ" o no se si encajo el carácter de los personajes…**

 **No es que sea "Naruto" mi anime favorito 7_7 además que los finales muy mielosos no se me dan, como pudieron apreciar XD**

 **Y me temo que por ahí se me salió un "Rasputia" y sino saben quien es deberían ver** **Norbit** **esa película es genial XD**

 **El por qué Himawari no está… es por que no sabía donde ubicarla, el carácter de Boruto fue apenas lo que me a contado mi hermano y me a dicho como es.**

 **Bueno este es mi tercer "lemon" espero les haya entretenido aún que sea bien principiante con este tipo de cosas, perdón por lo que no l** _ **e es de su agrado el**_ _ **NaruSaku**_ _ **pero necesitaba estar ahí… me dio hasta cosa escribirlos tan… Melosos… ¡WACALA!**_

 _ **Eh de confesar, que se me hizo muy difícil escribir este One-Shot y no se porque O.o**_

 _ **Espero que sí se me fue algún errorcito de ortografía me dispensen por ello yyy si algún anti-Sasuhina lee esto, espero que no me venga con cuentos gringos de que no es Cannon bla, bla, bla y me insulten, no quiero problemas por favor ñ.ñ…**_

 _ **sin más les deseo mucha suerte ¡Bye! ñ.ñ**_

 _ **Mika-Chan**_


	2. Conteo Regresivo

**¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo están corazoncitos de pollo?**

 **Eh aquí de venir para ofrecerles la continuación, o epílogo de** _ **Quitame**_ **me siento realmente alagada que les haya gustado… sinceramente jamás pensé que les fuera a gustar, es más… le estaba diciendo a mi hermosa amiga** _ **Danni**_ **que quería borrar la historia habiendo estado publicada apenas unos pocos minutos, gracias a ella me contuve y me trague el miedo…**

 **Así que agradezco a todas esas hermosas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme y poner en sus favoritos esta historia, de recompensa les eh traído este capítulo y espero que de igual manera les guste… de nuevo reitero, Muchas gracias por su apoyo… sin más… comencemos.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados por mera diversión.**

 **Facebook: FanFiction Mikashimota Z**

 **Wattpad: MikashimotaZ**

 **MoonWalker/Otaku/Jacksonera- I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

 **PD: perdón si tengo algún "Errorcito" de ortografía.**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Mirando ambos al techo con las respiraciones jocosas y entrecortadas, el sudor impregnado en sus cuerpos y la sonrisa picaresca en sus bocas solo los hacía sentirse como unos chiquillos traviesos, no podían dar crédito a la extraordinaria "sesión" que para ella él moreno había efectuado.

Nunca creyó sentirse tan deseada y exquisitamente complacida por su ahora amante, según para ambos en el futuro… _Esposo_.

El encuentro que había tenido había sido uno de los mejores en toda su vida y aunque el deseo aun permanecía latente ella no quería incomodar al chico. Giro su rostro aún estando agitada y buscando la manera de robar un poco más de aire, sin importar que le fuera a decir se recostó en su pecho escuchando los bien acelerados golpeteos de su corazón. Ascendió su mano por su torso y empezó ah acariciar su piel lentamente con las puntas de sus dedos, no lo vio con mala intención pero podía sentir como esa bronceada piel se erizaba, los minutos pasaban y ella seguía con esas suaves caricias y aunque a veces cuando pasaba por las tetillas del moreno aruñaba con sus levemente largas uñas.

—¿No estás... cansada?— cuando el chico hablo apenas y pudo mirarlo, después de semejante "convencimiento" aún no tenía la cara suficiente para verlo, había sido su segundo encuentro aun que después de ello vinieron mas, uno tras otro pero habían sido tan exquisitos que con solo imaginarlo su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de la manera más primitiva posible—¿Quieres más?— ¿¡Qué!? el temblor corrió desde su cabeza por toda su columna hasta entumecerle las piernas ¿había sido eso una pregunta o una afirmación? al estar tan serca la voz ronca y extremadamente tentadora del moreno la hacía vibrar. Apenas y pudo negar con la cabeza y el conocido sonrojo no se notó tanto como hace menos de Diez minutos había estado.

A simple vista creyó que el moreno estaba jugando y buscaba la forma de hacerla pasar vergüenzas, creyó que se quedaría quieto a la espera de que ella se levantará, el frufru de las cobijas solo le dio una advertencia y no fue lo suficientemente rápida para escapar de tan brusco movimiento, pero ¿Es que no entendía? ¡Ese hombre era insaciable! No acababan de terminar y ya se había puesto de lado al igual que ella pegándose con fuerza juntando su endurecida carne al abdomen plano de la peliazul.

—¡Ah!—Su primera reacción fue la Sorpresa y luego el nerviosismo al sentir algo extra que no debía sentir—¿Qué haces?— los suaves movimiento que el moreno efectuaba con su miembro junto a su sonrisa traviesa lentamente la iban excitando, no quería ceder pero esa zona tan exageradamente caliente la estaba llamando, forzándola a tragar duro la escasa saliva que tuviera en la boca, en el tiempo que estuvo casada apenas y era una sesión de sexos que ridículamente había creído era amor, si, solo sexo suave y tierno eso no lo podía negar, Naruto Siempre fue gentil pero nunca había sentido tal experiencia como con el moreno, nunca sintió aquellas caricias rudas y totalmente pervertidas casi llamas pecados carnales en un solo hombre ¿tanto deseo podía acumular ese moreno y transferírselo a ella? ¡Totalmente imposible! ¿como ese hombre podía encenderla tan rápidamente? Solo necesito tocarla para que ella diera paso a sus deseos.

Jamás sintió con el que era "su marido" el sentirse amada por algo parecido a un revuelto entre amor y lujuria, ambas juntas que solo provocaban tener entre tres o cuatro orgasmos seguidos en una misma sesión…

El chico se había apegado más estando frente a frente con sus bocas a escasos centímetros intercambian vapores, es que era tan excitante el momento que ella no se pudo negar, el levanto la pierna izquierda de Hinata haciendo que la pasará por encima de su muslo derecho, "entrepiernándolo"

Cuando hubo terminado dicha acción ascendió por la pierna de la chica hasta posarla en su glúteos izquierdo apretándolo con fuerza para jalarla hacia si, ella no renegó y pego sus enormes pechos al endurecido dorso y un tanto sudoroso por sus acciones anteriores, subió su mano derecha con la que había estado recargada y la enredo en el cabello azabache mientas la otra la extendía hasta su espalda al igual que él, abrazándose.

—Eres una golosa…— susurro tan serca que pudo sacar su lengua y lamer el labio inferior de ella—Realmente pícara… Hyûga— sonrió con sorna tan solo el tiempo suficiente mientras intercambiaban miradas lujuriosas antes de besarla delicadamente saboreando el dulce néctar de esos labios, entre cada pequeño beso iban acariciando sus lenguas y el calor corporal aumentaba.

—Sasuk…— el tiempo se detuvo cuando creyó ser penetrada de golpe por el, se tenso y uno de sus gemidos murió en la boca del moreno que la apreso con más fuerza.

—Se paciente…—ronroneo sobre sus labios—…futura señora mía… — volvió a beber de esa boca mientras su pene daba suaves masajes a los labios mayores de la intimidad de Hinata, movía lentamente sus caderas rosando su miembro cada vez más constante sin llegar a penetrarla sintiendo como esa pequeña mujer se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Las pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaron por las frentes de ambos, lo excitante de la situación los dejaba sin habla, apenas permitiéndose besarse, Sasuke subió la mano que tenía como apoyo y tironeo de los cabellos azulinos para que la chica que había apretado sus ojos se dignara a mirarlo, bajo su mano derecha apretando en el proceso los glúteos de la chica hasta llegar a su intimidad rosando su entrada con sus dedos a la vez que los movimientos de su cadera se aceleraban, miro a la chica con sus ojos entrecerrados y succionó su labio inferior mientras ella decidía besarlo sin remordimiento ni pena.

Había buscado la forma de ahogar cualquier gemido que saliera de su boca, no quería dejarse llevar tan pronto y dejarse a Merced de él, por lo menos no está vez.

Sentir el miembro entumecido rosando su zona erógena era mucho más tortuoso que estar besándolo casi sin aire, su cuerpo ya se había amoldado a él y quería, deseaba ser poseída por ese azabache dejando de pensar por un buen rato, mordió los labios ajenos cuando el deseo incremento y deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que la penetrara.

 _Pervertida_

Tan pronto y ya era una persona irreconocible, malditos ojos negros que la llevaban a conocer lo más profundo y tenebroso de sus deseos, desde el primer momento que saboreo su carne anhelo estar con él para siempre en dichas situaciones y otras más que su mente se empecinaba en recrear.

—S-Sasuke…— tembló cuando sintió la mano traviesa del chico en su feminidad simulando leves penetraciones, el rose de ambas partes la encendía avivando el fuego en ella y aun que intentara acallar sus gemido los movimientos que le ejercían pudieron más con ella y el rose del miembro viril aumentaba junto al movimiento de esos traviesos dedos yendo tan rápido y enloquecedor que su mente empezaba a fallarle.

No pudo más, no soporta semejante tortura y aunque hubiera soportado todo aquello sin mover un solo dedo su aguante llegó a su límite y decido mecerse junto a él a la vez que bajaba su mano por su costado hasta aquel miembro permitiéndose tocarlo deteniendo levemente los movimientos del pelinegro.

—¿Qué haces…?— devolvió aquella pregunta y miro esos labios rosáceos expectante de más tacto, los suaves movimiento que ella le ofrecía a su glande solo lo excitaba de demás aún que solo fuera la parte superior no quitaban que fueran placentero, mordió sus labio y pego ese miembro a su feminidad asiendo el rose mucho más fuerte rosando cada vez la delicada piel mientras mecía sus caderas, miro al chico y con solo pasar su lengua por sus propios labios lo insisto a más y lo confirmo cuando el exhalo aire desesperado, ella misma decidió conducir ese pene por sus propios pliegues llevándolo hasta su entrada a la vez que clavo su cadera contra las del azabache penetrándose ella misma de manera brusca robándole un sonoro quejido al moreno.

—¡Ah!—apretó sus ojos y tenso su mandíbula, sentirse de golpe dentro de ella era una de las sensaciones más deliciosas y más cuando aquella amoldada zona lo cubría provocando leves espasmos— Hyûga…— al fin la chica había cedido y no soporto más su tortuosa y exquisita estimulación tomando ella el control, aún que sabía que él estaba por las mismas el ver como ella empezaba a mecerse contra si, no dejando de estimularlo haciendo cada movimiento más exquisito que el anterior.

Respirando agitadamente y dejando a la vista del moreno los rebotes que daban sus enormes pechos con la punta de sus pezones endurecidos, solo quiso acelerar los movimientos, por que era más que Verdad. Estaba totalmente desesperada.

Se movía rápido y se aferraba a la espalda baja del moreno, sintiendo el delicioso miembro rosar sus paredes internas como a la vez su largor tocaba mágicamente un punto erógeno dentro de ella.

—Mas...— apenas había sido un susurro escasamente audible por el moreno —Ummm— gimió más fuerte y se mordió su labio inferior con mayor fuerza como si con ese acto se fuera a dar fuerzas para continuar con sus movimientos y resistir los arrebatos que nacían en su interior.

—Ah…— la posición por si era incómoda y dejarle el trabajo solo a la chica era egoísta y más cuando ella tomo esa iniciativa, guardo en sus recuerdos solo un par de expresiones más de ese angelical rostro fruncido por el placer, la manera en que juntaba sus cejas y su respiración pesada escapaba por su boca lo excitaba y sin decir que apenas habían comenzado, volvió ah apresar la cadera de la chica con su mano derecha mientras con la otra soltaba los cabellos azulinos y se anclaba para tener un mejor soporte, en menos de nada se enterró en la peliazul robándole tan sonoro quejido que venía ocultando cuando se moría sus labios, la penetro fuerte y conciso como había estado deseando, sin duda el trabajo era muchísimo mejor entre dos. Pero para una persona como él le era mas exquisito hacer aquel acto por si solo demostrando su poderío aún que no dudaba que esos arrebatos que le había logrado robara a la ojiblanca eran los más exquisitos que algunas vez hubiera tenido, supuso que la chica en ese ámbito no había explorado todo su potencial y él al ser un demonio lujurioso provoco que aquella diosa dormida saliera a flote y desbordara todo su ser, sin duda eso le encantaba.

—Ngh…— hago un gemido cuando decido por si mismo terminar esa posición y rodo quedando completamente sobre ella, apoyo sus antebrazos en el colchón no sin antes haber subido ambas piernas de la peliazul sobre sus hombros, la mirada extrañada que ella le regaló solo pudo darle ternura ¿Cómo era posible que la inocencia y la tentación vivieran en un mismo cuerpo? Sin duda era irrelevante, ahora podía reafirmar lo grande y magnífica que era la madre naturaleza.

Le regaló esa seductora sonrisa que siempre usaba cuando iba a hacer algo malo, Ohhh si, eso si que le encantaba, el gusto por someterla nació cuando la beso hace un par de horas en su baño, luego en esa misma habitación y ahora quería volverlo a repetirlo. al final la penetro tan fuerte como la posición se lo permitiese sintiendo hasta donde podía entrar en esa acolchonada estreches.

Sintió como si el alma se le fuera a salir del cuerpo cuando pudo sentir tan profundamente el pene del moreno, la había estocada con tal movimiento que por poco y se le van las luces, sintió como el salió lentamente y solo alcanzo ah escuchar un suspiro por su parte antes que la volviera a invadir insertándose en ella con fuerza, apretó sus manos a la suave sábana bajo de ella y así esta vez pudo soportar el fuerte golpe que no dudo en hacerse más seguido volviendo el golpeteo que ahora el moreno marcaba más violento, no podía acallar cada gemido o suspiró que quisiera salir de su boca, sus cabellos negros enmarcando sus masculinas facciones y le daba un aire tan jodidamente sensual que si fuera por ella se quedaría como muerta en ese sitio esperando todo lo que aquel chico pudiese ofrecerle, pero algo más allá en su interior venía picándole cuando lo sintió dentro suyo, fuerte, grande, duro y totalmente rígido. todo como un hombre debía ser y este era solo para ella.

Él se dejo tumbar sobre ella aún que dejando el suficiente espacio como para que Hinata bajara la vista y viera como su glande se perdía dentro de ella, hasta el mismo lo podía ver y era una de las vistas más erógenas y pervertidas que pudo tener.

La penetraban con fuerza y la suficiente rapidez como para hacerle tocar el cielo, las paredes de la chica le apretaban tan fuerte que cada embestida era como una succión exquisita para su miembro, los golpeteos seguían y la unión acuosa que se empezó a oír no era nada comparado con los gemidos casi como gruñidos que sin querer escapaban de su garganta y esto solo fue un estímulo más para ella o eso suponía al identificar esos ojos golosos que solo había visto en aquella mujer en tan corto tiempo.

El ver el excedente del goce que para el moreno era arremeter contra la feminidad de ella solo le daban ganas de más y si fuera posible deseaba estar para siempre así, con el dentro de ella, arremetiéndola y dejándola competente marcada.

—¡Ah!...— no pudo soportar más y las piernas de ella se deslizaron por los costados de sus brazos hasta quedar completamente abiertas solo para él, dispuesta a dejarse desfallecer por la profundidad de cada enbestida.

Sonrió totalmente excitado teniendo ya casi todo su cabello húmedo y pegado a su piel por los rítmicos movimiento que lo hacían sudar, acomodo sus brazos y al fin pudo besar y lamer esos turgentes Montes que lo enloquecían, lamió el seno izquierdo y succionó ese pezón rosáceo y extremadamente duro que lo había estado llamando.

—Mas…. R-Rápido— que exquisito idilio cuando ella pidió lo que tanto había estado esperando desde la sesión del baño, al fin había rogado por más y no pudo darle un No por respuesta, acelero todo lo que pudo haciéndola encorvarse por la fuerte enbestida robándole el grito más fuerte y sexy que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

Nunca creyó sentir como si la fueran a partir en dos, casi podía creer que esa "Cosa" había crecido en su interior profanando la zona virgen que Naruto nunca pudo alcanzar, los fuertes embistes la dejaban sin aire y como si fuera poco él había comenzado a estimular sus pechos como si quisiera arrancarlos pelliscando sus pezones y apretando el resto del seno con todo lo que su mano podía abarcar, besaba su cuello succionando cada parte de la piel dejando innumerables marcas rojizas y el arrebato del joven bien no bajaba de nivel y esperaba que nunca se fuera a detener, ahora más que nunca sus instintos salieron a flote dejando que sus manos inmóviles que habían estado sujetas a la cama se movieron por si solas hasta la espalda del moreno y bajara de allí rasguñando hasta el bien proporcionado trasero del chico y lo empujarla hacia si buscando sentirlo muchísimo más adentro, aprovechando cuando el efectuaba una penetración.

—¡AH!— apretó los glúteos del chico mientras lo sentía clavarse en ella a la vez que subía sus caderas, tan adentro y profundo que los empujones eran los más certeros que el chico le pudiese dar casi sintiendo como si algo fuera ah empalarla, ya ni siquiera las embestidas eran acompasadas, solo era un golpeteo enloquecedor y totalmente descordinado pero que sin duda les ofrecía la mejor sensación de sus vidas.

Hinata estaba por desfallecer y lo sabía, sentir aquel falo tan enorme la estaba haciendo convulsionar y solo pudo sentir como su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo cuando algo dentro de si se encogió con tanta fuerza casi como si fuera un calambre y su interior se apretó tan fuerte a él que se sintió morir.

La atrevida acción de la chica al tocar su trasero solo lo había entusiasmado más alcanzando a dar solo un par de penetraciones antes de que la conciencia de la chica se perdiera y el orgasmo profundo de ella lo golpea tan fuerte que la succión de dicha zona lo absorbió tan fuerte que ya no pudo aguantar más llenándola excesivamente.

Gruño realmente fuerte y cayó como si le hubiera golpeado la nuca, los redondos pechos amortiguaron el impacto de su caída y como si hubiera corrido una maratón su respiración se oía por toda la habitación jadeando tan fuerte que sus pulmones dolían.

Había sido mucho mejor que las anteriores veces, un par de horas y ya se sentía un Dios acompañado de su Diosa de la lujuria, escucho el ahogado respirar de ella, apretó sus ojos y no quiso levantarse de ese lugar y menos estando sus piernas y brazos temblorosos por la última sesión que estaba seguro daría ese día, ya los días siguientes seria otra cosa muy distinta.

Antes de quedarme dormido con su mano temblorosa tomo la mano de ella acariciando el anillo y dándole un beso lo miro un rato más hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

.

.

.

Caminar por las calles de Konoha nunca había sido tan doloroso, cada paso era lento para no demostrar el dolor que en su vientre ya hacia.

Esta vez sin duda se había excedido, se habían dejando llevar demasiado pronto y en consecuencia tal vez tuviera un desgarre interno, por que cuando se levantó para poder ir al baño casi se cae por la fuerte punzada que dio su interior, agradeció que el moreno siguiera dormido abrazando a una almohada creyendo que era ella.

Busco algo entre las ropas del moreno, solo tomando un pantalón holgado y una blusa negra lo suficientemente ancha como para no apretar su enorme busto. Al menos esas prendas no tenían el logo del Clan Uchiha y así podría caminar por las calles tranquilamente, miro su mano y aprecio el hermoso anillo que el mismo moreno le había dado, sonrió para si y se sonrojo al imaginar cómo sería su futuro, retomo su huida de aquel hogar dejándolo descansar lo suficientemente mientras ella iba y hacia lo que debía hacer.

 _Pedirle el divorcio a Naruto._

Sabía que sería sencillo sabiendo cual era la situación de ambos, pero lo que si le costaría un poco seria el apenas divorciarse casarse con aquel pelinegro sin explicación alguna, no podía decir que había sido por que el moreno la salvó de una violación y una casi desollacion propia.

Sabía que después de ser totalmente autónoma del apellido Uzumaki ella volvería a ser Hyûga y al menos esperaba que su padre no pusiera mucho "pereque" al ver la nueva relación que ella ahora ocultaba.

Cojeo un par de pasos más hasta su morada, ya era más de medio día y seguro su hijo estaría preocupado, entro silenciosamente a su casa y por fortuna no hallo residente alguno, subió tan rápido como pudo cada escalón, tomo ropa sin mirar la de Naruto y se interno en el baño dándose la merecida ducha que tanto anhelaba. Al menos en el transcurso de esta no le dio ese sentimiento suicida de despellejarse viva.

Termino su baño y aún estando desnuda salió de la ducha y se encaminó a su cuarto con toalla en mano, mientras se secaba se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su cuarto, aprecio las innumerables marcas que cierto moreno había hecho en ella, los morados por el fuerte agarre en sus piernas y caderas y los chupones que tenían sus pechos y cuello la hacían sin querer revivir las contadas veces que estuvieron juntos en tan poco tiempo pero nada se comparaba a cada extensa sesión que venía una tras otra.

Por lo menos esas marcas le demostraban placer y algo más, a cambio de las otras que le daban asco y vergüenza, unas por ser hechas por el cerdo que quiso propasarse y las otras por su inigualables debilidad, bufo molesta y tomo algo del maletín que ella tenía bajo la cama, saco lo necesario y se cambió los vendajes que el Uchiha le había puesto y a la vez ponía algo de pomada en los rasguños de su vientre y pecho, tubo que vendarse desde su senos hasta mas debajo de su ombligo, hasta ahí había llegado su falta de razón al dañarse. Se vistió con un buzo de cuello alto y mangas largas para tapar los vendajes y cada marca en su cuello, un pantalón holgado y sus sandalias ninja.

Oculto el hermoso anillo en una cadena que guardo entre el buzo par que no lo vieran al igual que las ropas del moreno las llevo hasta el cuarto de su hijo y las dejo bajo el colchón.

Bajo las escaleras a la vez que con una pinza sujetaba sus cabellos para que no le estorbasen.

Llego a la cocina y miro en la nevera buscando que cocinar, su estómago ya le pedía algo de comer.

—¡Okaa-san!— giro sorprendida al escuchar el llamado estridente de su hijo, se sintió levemente contenta solo el transcurso que se demoró en voltear. Su ceño se frunció y se hizo notoria la molestia de ver a cierto pelirrubio con una degüalamida pelirrosa—¡Que alivio que estés bien!— no pudo siquiera corresponder el abrazo de su hijo al verla, tomo sus hombro para alejarlo y respiro profundo para suavizar su expresión.

—Boruto…. Ve a tu cuarto— en otras instancias lo hubiera llenado de besos y caricias melosas, pero ella más que nadie sabia de la incómoda situación.

—Pero Okaa-San…—no quería soltarla, tubo miedo al no verla cuando despertó y la preocupación de que algo malo le hubiera pasado lo descolocaba— llevo toda la mañana buscándote… ¡Tuve que ir por el viejo para que me ayudara!— no podía negar que su pequeño retoño se parecía tanto a su padre, físicamente era dos gotas de agua y hasta sus acciones eran parecidas, bufo un poco pero solo necesito acunclillarse frente a él, quiso darle la mejor sonrisa junto con una caricia tierna pero la picada que le dio en su bajo vientre por poco y la hace gritar al sentir escozor y la incómoda sensación de sentir algo dentro.

—Hijo… ve a tu cuarto, necesito hablar con tu padre… ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?— la expresión seria de su madre no pudo ser debatía, nunca la había visto así de seria casi como si estuviera en plena batalla, sabía que de hace un par de semanas la veía agotada y hasta moribunda, pero ahora la veía con un aire totalmente diferente y por un leve momento sintió algo de temor por su ahora renovada y brillante madre, asintió y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás trago pesado y miro a su padre, se acercó a él y le incrustó un golpe en el estómago al tiempo que corría escaleras arriba directo a su habitación.

El ambiente se volvió tenso para ambos esposos y solo fue cortado por el casi brusco movimiento de la pelirosa al acercarse a la peliazul y abrazarla.

— Hinata, nos tenías tan preocupado… ¿Qué paso para que te hubieras perdido toda la mañana?— no se molesto en separarla pero sin duda al reconocer el perfume de la pelirosa portaba le provocaba arcadas que en otras circunstancias no se hubiera atrevido a contener, miro al hombre frente a ella y lo vio solo un poco nervioso, pero nada que se comparase con el día anterior—¿Hinata?

—…Suéltame— había acercado sus sonrojados labios al oído de la pelirosa, apenas fue un susurro y sintió como aquella mujer temblaba y se separaba mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Qué te pasa?— sus brazos aún no se alejaban de Hinata, permanecían en sus hombros dándole levemente unos cuantos movimientos, frunció el ceño e intento alejarse de la manera más sutil que pudo— No me toques.

La mirada sorpresiva de ambos amantes aumento más cuando la peliazul gruño levemente e intercalaba miradas entre el rubio y la ojijade.

Algo dentro de Naruto se rompió y la sequedad en su garganta empezó a fastidiarle y no tuvo de otra que forzar a su saliva para que despejara esa absurda sed.

—¿Por qué nos miras a si?— el desconcierto del momento tomaba desprevenida a Sakura y como siempre actuó impulsivamente, tomando de nuevo a la ojiblanca de los hombros y meciéndola como si tuviera un bulto de tierra encima.

—Sakura…— Naruto solo alcanzo a susurrar su nombre y extendió su mano al hombro de la mujer.

—¡Suéltame!—el golpe se oyó en toda la sala, el rostro azulado del rubio por el impacto y la Sorpresa de la acción de su esposa no daba crédito a la mejilla enrojecida de Sakura junto a su rostro ladeado, mudos quedaron y el sonido que provenía de las afueras de la casa era lo único que se escuchaba—¿¡Te atreves a pregúntame que es lo que pasa!? No seas cínica—nunca en lo largo de sus vidas habían visto a aquella chica miedosa y acongojada gritarles y mucho menos alzarles la mano, sin ninguna razón.

—Hinata…— apenas había tocado su mejilla y sus pupilas bailaban en sus ojos.

—Los quiero a los dos lejos de mi hijo y de mi… ¡no pienso soportar más sus engaños y sus preocupaciones hipócritas!— sentencio la morena y ante la atenta mirada de la ojijade se permitió pasar junto a ellos pretendiendo dejarlos solos en la cocina, el aire volvía a sus pulmones, se sintió libre después de dejar salir ese nudo que la había atosigado y aún que fue impulsivo de su parte no pudo negar que se sintió demasiado bien haberle dado ese golpe a la pelirosa.

Su brazo fue sostenido por Naruto, quién había empezado a hiperventilar después que frente a sus ojos la ira incontenible de su esposa lo dejara semi-mudo.

—Hi-Hinata… a-acaso tú…— el tartamudeo y el temblor en esa fuerte mano le hizo rebobinar lo acontecido el día anterior, muy pocas veces en su vida se había sentido realmente molesta y está fue una de ella, lo miro por encima del hombro como nunca nadie había volteado a mirar, con desprecio, asco y repulsión. No lo podía negar, se sentía ridícula en semejante situación ¿Acaso ese par querían seguir con la estúpida pretensión de hacer como si nada?

" _Idiotas_ "

—¿Vas a seguir con esto? ¡No fue suficiente con lo de ayer!— un gritillo de espanto y la manera en que Naruto se alejó de ella la dejo levemente confundida ¿Que pretendía su Ex marido?

—Naruto… no me digas que…— lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de la pelirosa tembló en su sitio y solo dio un par de pasos atrás ante la atenta mirada de la opalina.

—Tu… Tu nos viste anoche… ¿Cierto?— era ridículo ver la voz temblorosa del que se suponía era el hombre más fuerte del lugar, ¿acaso querían tomarla como la tonta cuernuda? ¡Si que eran unos bastardos!

—¡No te hagas el inocente! Sabes perfectamente que sucedió ayer en la noche— giro a encararlos y dio solo un paso al frente mostrando su bello rostro fruncido y sin querer unas casi imperceptible venas rodearon sus ojos.

—H-Hinata… yo…

—No quiero saber más, no me interesa tus absurdas explicaciones… — gruño tensando sus brazos ubicándolos a los costados de su cuerpo—Q-Quiero… Quiero el divorcio… y lo quiero… lo antes posible— sentencio, algo le decía que en esas cortas horas había tomado algo más de aquel moreno.

«Dicen que el que camina entre la miel algo se le pega»

Quién sabe que fue lo que se le adherido demás al estar con Sasuke, tomo algo de aire para calmar esa ira que quiso sobrepasar su estado emocional, entendía que muy dentro de si su orgullo estaba dañado y quería cobrárselas, pero su parte racional simplemente le indicaban que ya no había ningún tipo de justificante. Ella ya había hecho lo mismo.

Giro sobre si y subió por las escaleras, algo que había venido maquinado en el recorrido a esa casa era la manera más sutil de irse sin más, se había dejado llevar por la rabia y el asco, pero aún así su cuerpo no lo asimilaba y ahora lo que más quería era estar lejos de ese hombre y esa mujer, aún que antes… debía hablar con su hijo.

.

.

.

—Naruto…— los ojos llorosos de Sakura miraban al hombre frente a ella, aún que estuviera hecha un mar de nervios al fin pudo sentir un alivio en sus hombros, ese juego estúpido estaba por acabar y al fin podrían dejar de fingir—…Naruto… ¿que fue lo que pasó?… dímelo— lloro aún estando tan descolocada por lo dicho por aquella mujer que se acababa de ir escaleras arriba, debía confirmar sus suposiciones… aún que sonara estúpido.

—Hinata lo sabe— gruño y apretó sus manos, después de todo no había podido mantener mucho tiempo aquella mentira y su relación aberrante que mantenía con La ojijade se venía al piso— Nos vio ayer Sakura, lo descubrió y después de irte…— _"Casi la Violó"_ ¿por que no una pared le caía encima?

" _Quiero el divorcio"_

¡Carajo! Si que había metido la pata, ya no podía remediar ese terrible error— creí que eras tú… pero… fue Hinata quien entro en mi oficina.

Tapo su boca acallando un sollozo totalmente incrédula, al fin sentía la precio en su pecho al ser una " _destruye hogares"_ … ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Después de todo se había enamorado de aquel chico cuando ya era demasiado tarde y no le importo dañar el corazón de esa noble mujer.

—Estaba tan ebrio que creí esta mañana que había sido un sueño…Jah —Sonrió apesadumbrado—…no supuse que al ver la pared rota había sido todo real.

—¿L-La… pared?— el chico apretó sus ojos, no quería decirle a Sakura que había pasado después, no quería sentir rechazo por ella también, no sabía si algún día le diría que fue lo que estuvo apunto de hacerle a esa mujer y que ahora confirmaba que era lo peor que había hecho.

—Sakura… yo… yo…— la pelirosa lo abrazo por la espalda y recostó su cabeza en sus hombros.

—Ya todo termino… mejor… vamos a casa…— las palabras que siempre quiso decir al fin salían de su boca, al fin podría pretender hacer un mejor hogar que él se empeño en crear con aquel chico de cabellos negro, al fin se había dado cuenta de quién en verdad amaba y busco la manera de estar con él aún en contra del que dirán.

—Yo…—Temblaba, están realmente asustado ¿todo había acabado? pero al igual sintió un respiro por todo, aún así le debía un disculpa a aquella chica que había dado todo por él y ahora lastimosamente le odiaba—Es verdad… Vamos… no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Hecho una ojeada al lugar y solo el aire de nostalgia podía percibir, esperaba que algún día esa mujer que había querido tanto decidiera brindarle otra vez esa linda sonrisa… o por lo menos que olvidara lo ocurrido y siquiera llegarán a tratarsen, así sea solo por lo único que los unían… su pequeño y travieso hijo.

.

.

.

Escucho la puerta cerrase, había estado recostada en la pared del pasillo a un lado de la habitación de su hijo, después de todo el único que perdía realmente era él, esperaba que pudiera entender ahora la situación un tanto compleja que regiría sus vidas de ahora en adelante, tomo el suficiente aire y se dio fuerzas para entrar en esa habitación, tocó un par de veces la puerta pero no escucho nada y el miedo llegó, se preocupó e imagino que su hijo capto toda la discusión que hubo en la planta baja y creyó que se había escapado, tomo la perilla temblorosa y con algo de miedo fue abriendo dicha habitación.

—No te demoraste— la estoica y atemorizante figura del pelinegro estaba recostada en la cama junto al desmayado cuerpo de su adolescente hijo.

—¡Boruto!— corrió hasta el y meciéndolo levemente buscando la fuente de él porque su hijo estaba dormido. Una mano enguantada tocó la suya y otra tomo su rostro haciéndolo Girar a ver al pelinegro.

—No me ignores… yo también quiero atención— la sonrisa ladina del pelinegro y los ojos coquetos la inspeccionaron de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, se levantó un poco mas de la cama y se hacerlo al cuello de la morena bajando con su mano el cuello alto del buzo encontrando cada marca hecha por el, dio un par de besos a esa marcada piel y luego paso la punta de la nariz grabando su olor.

—B-Basta… S-Sasuke-kun…— ronroneo nerviosa y las mejillas no dudaron en tomar color.

—Entonces no me ignores…— subió su mirada y le robó un beso casto antes de volver a recostarse en dicha cama.

—¿Qué hace aquí?— pregunto nerviosa mientras alzaba el cuerpo inserte de su pequeño, chequeándolo buscando algún tipo de contusión. El moreno hizo una mueca a la vez que chasqueaba su lengua.

—Tu hijo está bien… aun que es igual de curioso al Dobe.

—¿A-A que te refieres…?— la mirada nerviosa de la chica solo le causaba gracia, sonrió coqueto y alargando su mano tomando un par de mechones azulinos entre sus dedos sintiendo su textura.

—Sino llego e impido que se asome al corredor seguro fuera escuchado el lindo golpe que le diste a la tabla y las tiernas palabras para el Usuratonkachi… fuera sido todo un poema… ¿No te parece?— Hinata se puso azul y apretó el cuerpo de su hijo hacia ella, no se quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si su hijo fuera descubierto de esa manera lo ocurrido… ahora menos sabía cómo debería hablarle de todo eso, sus ojos se aguaron por las fuertes emociones de hace poco, no había dejado correr ningún sentimiento diferente a la ira minutos atrás.

—No te agobies— sentir los brazos del moreno rodeándola y haciendo que se apoyará en él a la vez que daba un par de caricias a su cabello la tranquilizó tan rápido como todo lo ocurrido en ese día… bueno, casi todo.

—Arigatou… Sasuke-kun…— subió su rostro y como primera acción estando en sus cinco sentido le regaló una suave sonrisa y beso un costado de la boca del moreno provocando un leve sonrojo en ambos, suspiraron a la vez y se quedaron un rato en esa posición, muchas cosa habían pasado en tan pocas horas. Sin duda eso era un nuevo record.

.

.

.

Los días corrieron como si nada, Hinata había decidido vivir solo un par de días más en esa casa mientras Naruto sin rechistar había accedido a la petición de separación de bienes, nadie por el momento había dicho algo o siquiera comentado como la dulce y encantadora _**Hinata Hyûga**_ se separaba del héroe y Hokage de Konoha _**Naruto Uzumaki**_

Por lo menos hasta ahí había ido de maravilla su relación con el azabache iba cada vez mejor, aun que se encontrarán a escondidas no podían negar lo emocionante de cada encuentro, aun que cuando la familia de Hinata se enteró de que la Ex heredera ahora estaba divorciada y peor aún siendo madre soltera no se lo tomo tan a gusto, aún que bueno, solo tardo un día ya que a la mañana siguiente el enigmático _**Sasuke Uchiha**_ pedía una pequeña junta con la nueva matriarca del Clan de su prometida: _**Hanabi Hyûga.**_

Los ancianos del consejo y el padre de Hinata estaban como locos cuando el dio a conocer sus intenciones con la ex Uzumaki.

—Me voy a casar con ella.

Solo dijo eso y ya todos cotorreaban como gallinas recién pisadas.

—No podemos permitirlo…

—Debe volver al recinto Hyûga…

—Será exiliada…

—Debe ser sellada…

Los cotilleos iban y venían y las venas yacentes en la frente de los más jóvenes diligentes de los clanes estaba por estallar, Hinata que se había mantenido callada junto al Uchiha solo bajaba la mirada y apretaba sus ropas bajo sus manos.

—¡Basta!— la voz fuerte de Hanabi se extendió y el silencio en el lugar se hizo presente, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su padre arrodillándose frente a él— Otto-San —tomo sus manos y las apretó bajo las suyas—las decisiones que se toman de aquí en adelante me corresponden solo a mi— suspiró ya estresada y la mirada fulminante de su padre le daba ah entender una muerte segura — además… sabes que ahora Hinata tiene una vida hecha junto a su hijo…

—¡Pero Hanabi-sama!— de nuevo el cotilleo de aquellos ancianos volvió a invadir la habitación ¿Qué no podían tener el pico cerrado? Se supone que era un Clan prestigioso, no un grupo de verduleros cotorreando en la esquina.

—¡Cállensen! ¡Onee-san tiene derecho de rehacer su vida!— los miro ceñudamente a todos, se soltó de su padre y se levantó de donde había estado arrodillada parándose junto a donde permanecía el Uchiha— hoy vino este hombre pidiendo la mano de mi hermana y como matriarca que soy ahora yo apoyo esa decisión si mi hermana está de acuerdo— la sorpresa se plantó en cada uno de los reunidos en ese cuarto, miro a su hermana y está solo asintió sonrojada y disimuladamente tomó parte de la ropa del hombre junto a ella— Bien… está dicho, Hinata Hyûga será desposada por Sasuke Uchiha y quiero que lo que acabo de decir quedé plasmado en un pergamino… ¿De acuerdo?

—Hanabi...— escucho la voz imponente de su padre, pero lo ignoro dándole sin querer una cucharada de su propia medicina, si su hermana no se las cobraba ella lo harían sin ningún tipo de queja.

—Esta reunión ah terminado— sentencio dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, Hinata y Sasuke no se quedaron a escuchar reproches y mucho menos amenazas.

Salieron con la frente en alto solo para levemente perderse en la inmensa mansión cuando Sasuke había decidió guiarla.

—Sasuke-kun… es por allá— Hinata le dio una leve sonrisa antes de ser ella ahora quien lo jalase, aún que bueno, nunca creyeron encontrar al ex patriarca del Clan esperándolos recostado en el la corteza de un árbol de Cerezos.

—Otto-san…—aquel hombre la miro detallo cada facción de la joven mujer y solo suspiró rendido, camino hacia ellos aún teniendo la vaga esperanza de volver a tomar un poco el control en aquella chiquilla.

—Hinata— poso su mano en el hombro de la pequeña mujer y apretó un poco sus ropas—¿Estas segura de esto?—la miro igual de imponente y estoico fijando sus ojos en ella como cuando era solo una niña, Hinata solo lo miro un tanto contrariada, percibió algo más en esos ojos opalinos cosa que nunca había visto ¿Desde cuando su padre se preocupaba por ella? ¿Raro no? pero al final solo sonrió provocando otro suspiró fuerte en el hombre a la vez que esté negaba con su cabeza y apretaba sus ojos.

—Todo estará bien… Otto-San— se permitió por primera vez en su vida acercarse de mas a ese hombre, dándole un pequeño abrazo como cuando pequeña añoro, Hiashi se sorprendió por aquella muestra de afecto pero nada le daba más tranquilidad que al menos saber que su hija mayor, su primogénita no lo odiara después de todo, cuando la vio tan lejos de él desposándose al tarado del Hokage sintió por primera vez que algo se dividía definitivamente.

Hinata se separó de él y tomo la mano de aquel pelinegro sonrojándose solo un poco, Hiashi se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar mirándolos alejarsen, suspiró de nuevo y aún que vio la figura de su hija perderse entre aquella mansión sintió como si el aire por primera vez entrará con total fluidez en sus pulmones.

—¿Todo esto estara bien Neji?— susurro al viento y este en respuesta le meció lentamente el cabello, quizás esa vez no abría de que preocuparse.

.

.

.

Después de cuatro meses que se había tardado todo aquello en arreglarse y planear todo para la boda Sasuke como Hinata había decidido que sería una reunión pequeña, solo los más importantes y aún que sonara cruel solo Kakashi y Sarada había asistido por parte de Sasuke, Naruto como Sakura aún estaban avergonzados y Hinata aún sentía algo de resentimiento aún que ya no como antes ¿Que más se podía esperar? Aquella Hyûga no era para nada rencorosa después de todo.

La celebración se llevó sin ningún percance en medio, solo hasta que una enloquecida pelirroja invadió la reunión junto aún chico de cabello blanco y otro naranja.

Aún que la mayoría los ignoro no pudieron negar que fueron las almas de la fiesta poniéndose en situaciones penosas y un tanto ridículas haciendo el ambiente más ameno.

Al finalizar salieron rumbo a un viaje que de regalo de bodas Kurenai junto a Kakashi les habían obsequiado, no se negaron tomándolo como las merecidas vacaciones que sus cuerpos pedían, solo se demoraron un par de minutos cambiando sus ropas para poder dirigirse a aquel viaje como su luna de miel.

—Kurenai-sensei… le pido por favor cuide de mi bebé, seguro el estará más que contento en pasar este corto periodo de tiempo a su lado— Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa y más cuando su hijo solo estuvo presente cuando su padre la entrego en el pequeño altar.

—No te preocupes Hinata, todo está arreglado… el lo sabe— suspiro un poco tranquila y se despidió de ella al igual que con los pocos presentes, mientras salían con aun algo de algarabía en la sala que habían rentado, yéndosen tranquilos dejando un ambiente dulce para aquellos que terminarían la recepción de su boda.

Caminaron un par de metros y se encontraron a un hombre de cabellera larga y castaño que los interceptó pidiéndole a su hija unos cuantos minutos para hablar con el hombre junto a ella.

—Uchiha….

—Hyûga…— se miraron como leones en celo, sostuvieron sus miradas un par de minutos hasta que el ojiblanco río ante la escena, se acercó al Uchiha lo suficiente quedando cara a cara, sus ojos que había cerrado se abrieron mostrando su _**Byakugan**_ activado dándole un aspecto macabro por la escasa luz.

—Mas te vale cuidar de mi niña…— justo sus narices y como si hubiera visto al diablo Sasuke por inercia trago pesado, nunca creyó llegar a sentirse atemorizado después de todo lo vivido ¿Qué le pasaba al viejo? Según tenía entendido era uno de los primeros que odiaba a su esposa ¿Por qué se comportaba así?— o sino…— el viejo río suavemente y por obra o gracia del espíritu santo sus cabellos se alzaron cual gato erizado mientras un aura Azul rojiza lo rodeaba— te castrare—sentenció antes de alejarse dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombros al azabache.

Pálido y molestó frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?— Hinata se acercó a él y paso sus manos por frente del rostro del chico, no había visto nada malo desde su posición, solo le pareció ver un muestra de afecto por parte de su padre y el ver la figura rígidas como una estatua del moreno le extrañó.

—Tsk…—Parpadeo un par de veces— Nada, mejor vámonos— tomo la mano de su esposa y salió como alma arreada por Mammon llegando velozmente a la salida de aquella aldea.

Solo en esos momentos se dio cuenta que eran perseguidos… ¿Dónde había quedado su capacidad Ninja para sentir el Chakra a su alrededor?

Tsk… Idiota.

—Okaa-san— el pequeño rubio que se había mantenido renuente desde que se enteró de aquella relación clandestina de su progenitora y escasamente le hablaba al moreno aún que claro en todo ese tiempo había convivido con Hinata casi como siempre a excepción de él.

—Boruto… ¿Que haces aquí mi amor?—toco el rostro de su hijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, sabía que para su pequeño todo eso no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo aún que ignoraba la verdadera razón del divorcio entre ella y Naruto.

El adolescente atribuía que " _La pasión"_ entre sus padres se había acabado como para divorciarse, no obstante le pareció muy rara la relación que días después se enteró que su madre tenía, aún así no dijo nada y decidí dejar que las cosas fluyeran por si solas, solo hasta que vio la manera tan posesiva que tenía el Uchiha hacia su madre no dejándola tanto tiempo sola como él estaba acostumbrado, no dejaba que se le acercara y cada vez se le hacía más difícil no gritarle sus tres verdades en la cara. Quisiera o no para él su madre era la única mujer que quería y al sentir la presencia de ese Uchiha le daba la impresión de que quería robársela.

—Okaa-san ¿me daría un momento con Uchiha-san?— Hinata lo miro extrañada, sonrió y la imágenes de su padre y su hijo volaron como dos fotografías quedando plasmadas frente a ella, no dudo en asentir y alejarse aún que claro ahogo una risa al ver las miradas rígidas de sus dos hombres buscando la manera de proteger sus territorios.

Sasuke al se más alto tubo que agacharse para quedar casi a la altura del pequeño adolescente.

—¿Qué quieres?— lo miro desinteresado aún que para su sorpresa, el mocoso se había acercado tanto a él casi rosando sus narices poniendo una expresión tan atemorizante como lo había hecho el viejo Hyûga.

—Mas te vale cuidar de mamá…— su ceja tembló y sonrió sádicamente a la vez que un aura rojiza con tonos amarillos lo rodeara—O sino...— Sasuke sintió como si fuera un Déjà Vu y no pudo ocultar una expresión sorprendida por el actuar del menor— lo castrare— mismas palabras, mismas acciones y mismas expresiones, si en algún momento pensó que ese chiquillo y su padre eran dos gotas de agua estaba totalmente equivocado, al igual que Hiashi el mocoso le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y se alejó directo hacia su madre, le dio un abrazo junto a un par de besos y se alejó cantarinamente solo estando a un par de metros gritando que le trajeran algo.

Hinata Uchiha camino lento hacia su esposo, pudo percibir la sombra azul que tenía sobre sus ojos y la mueca de molestia que sus encantadores labios tenían.

—¿Todo bien?

—…Todo... bien…— suspiró apesadumbrado bajando sus hombros y tomando aire de nuevo, tubo en el mismo día de su boda dos sentencias de muerte por parte de la familia de su esposa ¿Qué les había hecho? Que él supiera nada hasta ahora, pero era definitivo que le costaría mucho llevar bien las cosas… solo faltaba que el espíritu del primo de Hinata se le apareciera y lo amenazara de igual forma.

—Hinata… ¿toda tu familia tiene alguna afición a castrar animales?— ella le miro frunciendo las cejas y sus labios se formaba una sonrisa por el extraño comentario y solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?— riso mientras hablaba y lentamente tomo la mano de su esposo, la apretó entre la suya y este la miro suspirando resignado devolviéndole el apretón.

—Espero que te diviertas en el viaje… por lo menos pienso disfrutarlo antes de no poder revivir mi Clan…

Aún que Hinata hubiera deseado preguntar el porque de aquellas palabras la imagen de cierta pelinegra con anteojos rojos, con un Kunai en las manos, apuntándole en medio de sus senos momentos antes de ser recogida por su padre para ir a la boda, la hizo callar. Trago pesado y se sonrojo un poco y el nerviosismo llegó obligándola a bajar la mirada, las palabras amenazantes de aquella chiquilla aún las tenía en la mente como si fueran hechos impresas al carbón.

 _ **Quiero hermanos, muchos hermanos hermosos bien Kawaii's**_

Un corrientazo paso por su columna y aún que ahora ambos callarán sabían que cuando todo pasara se reían de ello, oh por lo menos esperaban salir sanos y salvos de todo tipo de amenaza.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Termine…. Siento haber escrito este "epilogo" o "continuación" de esta manera, tan corto y soso... En si quería acabarlo lo antes posible para ustedes... Así que... Bueno... Soy algo afanada además que necesitaba escribir algo cómico después de tanto drama, ya saben como para equilibrar… es que la meloceria no va conmigo aún que intente plasmarla un poquito aquí…**

 **Para mi las actitudes de Boruto, Sarada y Hiashi eran necesarias aun que no sé como se comportan los personajes en verdad… no me caen mal y sin contar que quise poner a Hanabi como la buena aquí, mayormente es una pichurria en los Fics XD o la Shippean con mi Neji 7_7**

 **El por qué no ridiculice a Naruto y a Sakura fue por la simple y sencilla razón de que esté tipos de cosas no hay que exponerlas al público, son cosas demaciado privadas como para exponerlo... A mi parecer claro está. además que aquí ellos no lo hacen por algún sentimiento diferente al amor, ellos querían estar juntos pase lo que pasase, así que digamos que aquí solo intercambiaron parejas... además Hina por su lado salió victoriosa... bueno... almenos eso pienso yo...**

 **Espero no haberlos decepcionado y ojalá me tengan paciencia con algo nuevo que tengo en mi mente… espero leernos más adelante.**

 **¡Bye!**

 **Mika-Chan**


End file.
